Friendship and love
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? hehehe saya ingatkan lagi yah,, Chap 9 Up! : Misi Tambahan
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Friendship and Love : Me**

**Friendship And Love**

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dari paginya, setelah melewati hari hari melelahkan kemarin, ya, sebagai seoarang shinobi tentunya naruto memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaiokan misi level apapun itu. Pagi itu Naruto terlihat kurang bersemangat ada suatu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ia bergegas mandi lalu pergi latihan sebentar untuk latihan bersama temannya di team 7 dulu, dan kali ini lengkap, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, baiklah tidak seutuhnya lengap karena Kakashi sedang ada misi. Naruto pun keluar dari apartementnya dan segera b erangkat untuk latihan persiapan misi level S. Sasuke sudah kembali dari konoha 5 tahun yang lalu berkat Naruto meskipun sempat di tahan di penjara konoha selama satu tahun. Sasuke sadar kerena penjelasan ketua akatsuki Tobi alias Madar Uciha bahwa Konoha dan Itachi sama sekali tidak bersalah atas pembantaian klannya.

'' Ohayou ( gini yah tulisannya *plak*di gampar orang jepang) Naruto ?

" Sakura-chan ? Selamat Pagi . Kita berangkat bersama ? " Tanya Naruto yang di kagetkan oleh sakura

" Tentu saja, sepertinya yang lain sudah menunggu " kKata Sakura sambil tersenyum

" Baiklah ayo! " Ajak Naruto

" Sepertinya ada yang aneh " Gumam Sakura lirih tanpa terdengar oleh Naruto

'' Kau bilang apa Sakura-chan ? "

" Ah, tidak tidak ada apa-apa kok " jawab Sakura

" Ya sudah ayo"

Sesampainya Naruto dan Sakura di tempat latihan sudah ada Sai dan Sasuke yang tampak sedang sibuk sendiri. Ya memang mereka kurang akrab, walaupun mereka sudah 5 tahun berlalu tapi sepertinya Sasuke dan Sai masi kurag akrab, apalagi tidak ada Sakura dan Naruto yang sering mencairkan suasana antara mereka yang sering dingin walaupun tanpa dialog.

" Maaf kami terlambat " kata Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" Hn. Tidak apa-apa mulai saja latihannya " Kta Sasuke dingin

" Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, Naruto " Sai menimpali dengan senyum palsunya, well, entah kapan ini akan berhenti, entahlah, sepertinya Sakura dan Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sernyum palsu Sai. Tapi seiring Sai sering Hang-out eh, maksud saya. Sering menjalankan misi bersam Sai lebih sering tersenyum tulus.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai saja, hmmm... kali ini sebentar ya ? sayang sekali padahal aku ingin sekali mengalahkan kalian kali ini... hehehehehe " Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mereka pun mulai bertarung dengan sengit, kali ini mereka tidak ada yang sepihak, Naruto melawan Sai, dan Sasuke sekaligus, begitu pun Sai melawan Naruto dan Sasuke, dan Sasuke melawan Naruto dan Sai. Bagi kebanyakan shinobi ini pasti rumit, tapi ini hanyalah permainan bagi mereka, bagai maa pun mereka itu sangat hebat bukan ? Sakura hanya menonton seperti biasa dan menyembuhkan jika ada yang terluka, yeah.. dia itu konoichi hebat di Konoha, semua orag tau itu, bahkan sekarang berkat ia rajin berlatih, ia mampu mengalahkan Shizune dalam pengobatan. Ia sekarang sedang membaca buku, biasanya, mereka ada yang berteam Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Sai dan Kakashi atau bertukar tukar. Tapi kali ini Kakashi alpa, jadilah pertarungan yang sengit ini, Sedang asyiknya mereka berlatih tiba-tiba ada seorang ANBU yang memecah pertarungan mereka. Mereka pun berhenti dari aktivitasnnya termasuk Sakura yang sedang membaca buku tentang ilmu pengobatannya. Sakura melihat sebentar keadaan kawan kawannya Sai sedikit tergores di bagian wajahnya akibat kunai entah dari siapa Sakura bangkit lalu menuju Sai dan mengeluarkan cakra hijaunya di pipi Sai. Setelah itu goresan di pipi Sai terturup Sakura lalu menepuk pipi Sai

" Lain kali jangan ceroboh, kau itu Ninja hebat " Sakura menjelaskan

" Mereka juga. Tyapi terimakasih ya.. " Balas sai dengan senyum 'tulus' nya.

" Ck" Sasuke bergumam gaje lalu memalingkan wajahnnya dari pemandangan Sai dan Sakura

" Ada apa kau Teme ? " Tanya Naruto yang berada di sampingnya

" Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa Dobe " Kata Sasuke

" Lalu ada apa kau datang kemari ? " Tanya Sakura kepada ANBU yang tadi datang

" Saya kemari atas perintah Hokage-sama untuk misi yanga kan di lakukuan" Sang ANBU menjelaskan

" Kami mengerti. "

Lalu seketika itu juga mereka menghilanh ( ala ninja gitu).

Sesampainnya di kanor Hokage terlihat Jouinin angkatan mereka yaitu, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Ino. Mereka terkejut ( team 7 ). Tetapi mereka segera masuk di kantor hgokage karena Tsunade sudah menunggu.

" Apa kalian tau apa maksud kedatangan kalian kemari ? " Tnya Hokage sambil menautkan jari jari alu di ankat dan sampai menutupi hidung.

" Kami akan menjalankan misi tingkat S " Jawab Neji.

" Bagus, "

" Lalu kenapa mereka semua ada i sini biasannya kan kami menjalankan berdasarkan tim saja? "

Tanya Kiba pensaran

"Apa kata mu ? jadi kau tak mau satu misi dengan kami ? Sombong sekali kau ini ? huh .. " Jels Naruto yang mau pergi ke arah Kiba untuk menjitaknya tetapi di cegat oleh Sai yang berada di sampinnya ( letak posisi Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru. )

" Kau ini kenapa Naruto ? Bilang saja kau ingin pergi di dekat Hinata? Iya kan ? " Tanya Kiba dengan Seringai anehnya. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto Mati kutu, dengan wajah yang merah padam, dan Hinata ? jika tidak ia mengingat ada Hokage di depannya ia pasti sudah akan pingsan.

" Sudah-Sudah kalian ini jangan bertengkar. Misi ini sangat serius, Desa Suna akan di serbu oleh musuh, ia lalu meminta bantuan Konoha untuk membantu mengingat banyak Shinobi yang menjalankan misi lainnya "

" Apa ? Suna akan di serang ? mengapa ?

" Aku belum selesai Naruto " Kata Hokage dengsan ketus "Suna akan di serang karena kesalahpahaman dengan daerah lain. Salah satu shinobi Suna tidak sengaja menancapkan sebuah kunai kepada seorang anak dari desa Nami yang tidak sengaja bermain di daerah tersebut ketika sedang ada pertempuran satu lawan satu di daerah tersebut. "

" Apa ? Hanya itu ?" Kata lee dengan semangat masa mudanya

" Aku belum se-le-sa-i " Kata Tsunade dengan senagaja memenggal kata 'selesai' " Snak itu adalah seorang anak aja dari desa tersebut walaupun sang kazekage sudah datang langsung untuk meminta maaf tetapi tetap saja mereka berniat membalaskan dendam, walaupun anak itu masih dapat di selamatkan . " Untuk itu mereka akan melancarkan serangan di desa Suna. Sengaja aku mengirimkan kalian karena desa tersebut bukanlah desa sembarangan, mereka juga banyak yang memiliki shinobi yang kuat seperti kalian. Terlebih lagi mereka mempunyai senjata yang memiliki racun, tidak main-main semua senjata yang meraka gunakan sudah dilumuri racun. Misi ini bisa di bilang sederhana namun berbahaya. Racun itu bahkan belum kuketahui. Untuk itu aku mengutus konuichi seperti Sakura, Ino. Hinata, yang kehebatannya, tidak di ragukan"

" Kau terlalu memuji Hokage-sama "

" Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya untuk merendah. Sebagian dari shinobi Suna sudah di utus untuk mencegah mereka di sisi barat, kalian akan ke Suna duklu intuk membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut"

" Anak Sialan "

" Tidak Berguna "

" Bodoh "

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang merendahkan anak itu.

" tapi Hokage-sama aku yakin penyebab masalah ini tidak semudah itu. Aku yakin ada alasan lain bukan ? " Tanya Sakura Menyelidiki

Hokage menghela nafas sesaat " Itu Benar sebenarnya ada masalah lain "

" Apa itu ? " Tanya Sakura.

Hnnnnnn...

Bagaimana Minnaaa ?

Karena saya Author baru,... mohon bimbingannya yahhh *nunduknunduk*.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas Review dari Senpai-Senpai sekalian. Semoga saya dapat lebih baik lagi di chapter ini. Amin

**Disclimair**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love : Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Friendship and Love**

Tsunade menarik nafas sesaat lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya, kerajaan di desa Nami memiliki seorang putri yang cantik, dan ia jatuh cinta pada Kazekage"

"Apa ?" Mereka terkejut

"Ketika Kazekage datang untuk meminta maaf, putri dari kerajaan Nami tersebut sangat tertarik dengan ketampanan sang Kazekage. Putri itu bernama Kirei. Pada malam hari saat Gaara akan pulang ke suna ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan rasa sukannya kepada sang kazekage, tapi Gaara menolaknyasecara halus, aku juga tidak tau diteilnya, karena ini adalah masalah pribadi antara Gaara dan Kirei. Kirei sangat kecewa, ia menangis dan di ketahui oleh ayahnnya, ketika itu juga permintaan maaf Gaara lalu di anggap sia-sia, ia kembali membenci Suna dan Kazekagennya, setelah ia coba memaafkan percobaan pembunuhan pada putrannya walaupun tidak sengaja, lalu di tambah dengan masalah putrinnya yaitu Kirei. Raja lalu ingin menyerang suna terutama sang Kazekage" Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar

"Hmph..." Tawa Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba hampir meledak

"Jangan tertawa. Ini adalah nasalah serius, kalian kira ini lucu ?" Tsunade sudah memperlihatkan urat di dahinya. Seketika itu juga Naruto dkk menghentikan tawa mereka, sebenarnya yang lain juga ingin tertawa minus Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Ten-Ten tapi mereka pada jaim tuuhhh para wanita tidak tertawa karena mengerti dengan persaan Kirei.

"Rencana seragan sudah tercium, juga dengan rencana-rencananya. Shinobi dari desa Nami membelah pasukan ke timur dan ke barat. Untuk itu di utuslah shinobi Suna ke daerah timur untuk mencgat mereka untuk menghindari serangan di desa. Namun ada masalah lain Suna kekurangan shinobi. Seperti yang sudh saya jelaskan. Untuk itu pergilah sekarang ke Suna lalu dapat informasi lebih lanjut di sana, jangan membuang waktukalian, bisa saja shinobi dari desa Nami bergerak lebih cpat. Dalam misi kali ini Shikamaru akan akan menjadi ketua tim. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka berbarengan

"Baguslah. Jika kalian kembali ada sesuatu yang harus aku beri tau. Tetapi nanti jika kalian kembali sekarang pergilah" Dan seketika itu juga mereka menghilan dari kantor Hokage.

Tsunade lalu berbalik memandang jendela seraya memandangi punggung mereka yang menjauh, melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain di romah-rumah Konoha.

"Kau yakin akan hal ini Tsunade-sama ?" Tanya Shizune yang sedari Tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin aku menderita dengan keadaan ini yah ?"

" Tidak bukan begitu. Aku..."

"Sudahlah aku yakin 'dia ' akan mampu" Tsunade tersenyum simpul.

Para rombongan tadi berhenti di depan gerbang dan mulai membicarkan strategi.

"Perjalanan ini akan sangat melelahkan kita harus secepatnya sampai di Suna karna berhubung keselematan warga desa yang berada di Suna usahakan kita akan menempuh waktu satu hari untuk mencapai suna " Jelas Shikamaru

"Kami mengerti, tetpi Shikamaru tidak semua mempunyai fisik yang sama" Jelas Shino

"Aku tau, aku bilang usahakan jika memang kalian sudah tidak mampu, maka kalian tentu akan beristirahat, menginat ini adalah kerja tim. Tetapi kalian juga harus ngat tentang Suna yang akan di serang "

"Cih, bilang saja dia ingin bertemu dengan Temari secepatnya" Chouji bergumam namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Shikamaru.

" Apa kata mu tadi Chouji" Tanya Shikamaru diikuti dengan deathglare dari Shikamaru.

"Ah.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Chouji gelagapan.

"Sudah-sudah apa yang di katakan Shikamaru memang benar. Tidak ada waktu sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" jelas Neji.

"Ha'i" Lalu mereka pun berlali dengan cepat kilat dengan berloncat dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon yang lain. Namun sebelum Naruto ingin melakukan hal yang sama tangannya di cegat oleh seseorang.

"Ng... ada apa Sakura-chan? Tanya Nruto yang tampak sangat heran "kita harus menyusul sebelum yang lain menyadari bahw kita tidak ada"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan mu"

"Apa itu?"Naruto semakin heran.

"Aku mengenalmu selama belasan tahun ini aku sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang kau fikirkan dan itu sangat mengganggu mu. Benar begitu kan ?"

"Benarkah ? kentara sekali yah ? kenapa kau bisa tau ?"

"Dasar Baka! Kan sudah ku bilang aku telah lama mengenalmu"

"Begitu yah?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Entahlah bagaiamana cara menjelaskannya yah heeheehee" Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal"

"Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang Hinata"Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedikt murumg dan tertunduk

"Sudah ku duga. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bagaiman biar nanti saja ku jelaskan. Aku takut di marahi Shikamaru lagi pula kita kan harus buru-buru."

"Iya, kau benar kalau begiyu jangan lupa ceritakan ini padaku kau berjanji?"

"Iya aku berjanji hehehehe" Kata Naruto dengan cegiran khasnnya lalu menampilkan jempolnnya ala guru Gay dan Lee.

"Ya sudah ayo!"

Mereka pun lalu segera menyusul teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Tu BI Kontinu**

Bagai mana minna ? apakah masih berantakan ?

Aduh saya minta maaf sedalam sumur nyak saya. Eh, maksudnnya sedalam dalamnya.

Maaf yach kalau chap ini mengecewakan.

Saya masih butuh pendapat senpai-senpai.

Moho bimbingannya yah ...

Akhir kata ...

Review Please ?


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk para senpai senpai..

Saya berharap chapter ini bisa lebih bagus lagi..

Amin...

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclimair**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love : Me**

**Chapter 3 **

**Friendship and Love **

Mereka pun melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain Naruto dan Sakura pun berhasil menyusul yang lainnya. Mereka melewati dahan demi dahan, sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada warna hijau muda, tua, dan warna warna dedaunan lainnya. Hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara apakah mereka malas bersuara atau tidak ada bahan yang di perbincangkan, entahlah. Naruto melirik kanan dan kirinnya, wajah Sakura yang manis dan wajah Kiba berada pada bayangan mata biru Naruto, ia bosan, sungguh bosan, bagaimana tidak, ia yang sangat cerewet menjadi pendiam seperti ini karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ia pun mulai fokus ke depan, yang ia lihat adalah punggung Hinata yang juga melompat, muka Naruto kemudian menjadi merah., ia pun menundukan kepalannya. Naruto merubah rubah raut wajahnnya yang mulai bosan dari mata yang menyipit, kemudian datar tanpa ekspresi, memanyunkan bibirnya sekitar tiga senti dan berbagai macam lagi.

"Arghhhhhh..." ia menyerah dengan keheningan ini. Seketika itu, Semua berhenti

BRUKK

"Ada apa sih kau baka ?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengelus ngelus dahinnya yang tertumbuk pohon

"Kalian ini kenapasih eh? Kalian itu kan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain kenapa menjadi kaku seperti ini sih ?"

"Dasar baka!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto yang berada di dekatnya "Ku kira karena apa, kau tahu mereka hampir terkena batang pohon karena mu baka!" Sakura melanjutkan

"Aku kan bosan kalian tidak berbicara sama sekali" Naruto merendahkan nada bicarannya sambil mengelus kepalannya yang terkena jitakkan sakura.

"Ku kira karena apa. Hei Naruto kau jangan membuang waktu, kau ini kenapa sih ? lagi pula apa yang kita akan bicarakan dalam situasi seperti ini ? hubungan cinta mu dengan Hinata ? Konyol sekali bukan? Lagi pula kami tidak seperti mu yng selalu berisik di manapun. Kami juga bukan perempuan yang kerjannya terus saja menggosip sampai pembicaraan habis. Ck merepotkan sekali sih kau ini. "

Dan lihatlah apa yang di dapat Shikamaru dari perkataannnya barusan

Jitakan dari Ino, Sakura dan Ten-Ten.

Wajah merah padam dari Naruto

Dan kaki yang terkulai lemas dari Hinata

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuu" Teriak para wanita minus Hinata

"Cih betulkan. Meropotkan." Kata Shikamaru dengan memelankan nada bicarannya, yeah harus di lakukan jika masih ingin mendapatkan jitakan maut dari para wanita. Naruto seketika itu diam setelah perkataan dari Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, dan jangan membuang buang waktu lagi"

"Awas kau Shikamaru akan ku balas kau huh,,, " Gumam Naruto lalu mengikuti teman temannya yang sudah melanjutkan loncatan mereka dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

Panas terik menusuk di kulit tetapi sebagai seorang ninja tidak akan ada waktu untuk mengeluh apa lagi masalah yang sangat sepele seperti ini. Mereka melanjutkan dengan mata fokus ke depan kecuali...

"Ada apa Ten-Ten ?" Kata Neji yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Ten-Ten "Jika tidak fokus kau akan tertabrak pohon"

"Ah...tidak apa apa kok Neji.. Gomen!" Kata Ten-Ten gelagapan

"Ya sudah lihatlah ke depan"

"Baiklah"

Sedari tadi Ten-Ten memang memperhatikan sosok yang ada disampingnnya, Neji adalah pria yang tampan kuat dan lain sebagainnya, ia jadi memikirkan kejadian waktu itu.

Flashback 

Prang!

Prang!

Suara aduan kunai tak henti hentinnya beradu, suara berbagai senjata yang di keluarkan dari jurus Ten-Ten pun tak mau kalah mengeluarkan suara perpaduan besi dan besi yang melayang layang di angkasa, bagaikan sebuah alat musik namun dengan bentuk dan melodi yang aneh.

"Baiklah kalian berdua cobalah ini. Hiat... " Lee menggerakan tangan tangannnya membentuk sebuah jurus dan seketika Lee menghilang lalu berada di belakang Neji namun refleks Neji sangatlah hebat ia lalu berbalik dan berniat membidik leher lee dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang di satukan sementar jari yang lain dikepalkan, namun Lee berhasil menghindar. Lee merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia menggeserkan badannya ke kiri sekitar tigapuluh sentimeter dan.. ckkk *gitudeh kira kira bunyinya hehehe* sebuah shuriken tertancap di tanah. Lee membalikkan badannya ia melihat Ten-Ten dengan nafas yang sudah tersengal sengal

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengenai ku hehehe... aku ini cepat sekali " Kata Lee dengan percaya dirinnya

"Hosshhh... Hoshhhh... ayolah Lee kita sudah dari tadi latihan apa kau tidak mersa lelah sedikit pun?" Tanya Ten-Ten di sela sela tarikan nafasnnya.

"Benar Lee kami lelah" Kata Neji sambil berjalan menuju Ten-Ten dan menyandarkan dirinnya di pohon belakang Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten mengikuti Neji ia lalu duduk di samping Neji

"Huh... mana semangt masa muda kalian he?" Kata Lee ber api-api. "Tapi baiklah kalian istirahtlah aku akan berlatih sendiri saja. Lee lalu melanjutkan latihannya dengan menggerakkan seluruh badannya ala jurus -jurus karate.

"Kapan dia akan lelah ?" Tanya Neji disela sela istirahatnnya

"Entahlah, ku kira tidak akan. kau lihat guru Guy kan ? yah... ku kira seperti itu... hihihih" Jawab Ten-Ten dengan cekikikan membayangkan guru Guy dan Lee yang sedang latihan bersama

"Berapa umur kita sekarang ?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah datarnnya

"Entahlah, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" Tnya Ten-Ten dengan mengerutkan dahinnya

"Aku merasa mudah lelah sekarang, ku pikir karena umurku yang bertambah"

"Oh... ku kira kenapa. Hey.. kita itu masih muda ,,kau mungkin jarang istirahat akhir akhir ini Neji."

"Begitu ya? Ku pikir juga begitu.. Ten-Ten, jika aku dan kau sudah tua, apa kau mau menemani hari hari ku ?"

"Eh..ap.. apa maksud mu Neji ?" Ten-Ten berbalik memandang Neji

Neji mengalihkan wajahnnya. Dan lalu memejamkan matanya. "Sudahlah lupakan saja". Ten-Ten pun menoleh lagi memandangi Lee yang masih saja asik dengan jurus jurus karatennya. Wajah keduanya di hiasi dengan warna pink yang pudar di sekitar tulang pipi mereka. Mereka melanjutkan istirahat dalam diam sambil bersandar di pohon yang sejuk dan memejamkan mata... Uh... so sweet... *plak! Author di gampar karena berisik*

Flashback offf

Tidak terasa warna langit yang berwarna orange menembus wajah Ten-Ten ia lalu tersadar dari lamunanny ia pun melanjutkan loncatannya dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain sambil tersenum GJ.

Langit berwarna orange tergantikan dengan warna yang lebih kelam , yah hari sudah malam rupannya. Ino berhenti dari sela sela loncatannya

" Hoshhh... Hoshhh... Shikamaru ? Tolonglah kau menyiksa kami. Kami tidak pernah istirahat dari pagi tadi. " Semua pun berhenti.

"Benar Shikamaru aku juga sudah lelah" Kata Chouji menimpali

"Baiklah kita akan beristirahat di sini malam ini" Kata Shikamaru memutskan karena tugasnnya sebagai ketua tim. "gunakanlah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin"

Mereka pun menyebar ada yang duduk merenggangkan otot ototnya, dan ada yang ... hey... Lee ? Kau masih berlatih... Ckckckcckkck . Naruto mengacak acak ranselnya, mencari sesuatu entahlah apa itu, dan berbagai macam kegiatan lainnya.

Tanpa terasa malam semakin memperlihatkan panoramannya. Hitam kelam, Gelap, bintang-bintng dan bulan yang menghiasi langit. Tetapi daerah sekitar mereka tidak lah segelap yang para reader bayangkan

Reader: memangnya kita membayangkan apa ?

Mereka menyalakan api unggun untuk penerangan meskipun begitu hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang masih ada di sekitar perapian yang lain entah pergi kemana. Midalnya saja Hinata yan terus saja memandangi api, dan adalah Kiba dan Akamaru dan juga Lee yang dari tadi sudah terlelap. Hinata terus saja memandangi api yang tengah berkobar yang sesekali mencipratkan bola api yang sangat kecil kesan kemari. Hinata melamun. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang muncul dari belakang dan menyapannya.

**TBC**

Saya harap para reader tidak kecewa,,,

Sampai di sini dulu yah,, ,dan saya berharap para readers readers tidak kapok untuk merepiew.


	4. Chapter 4

Saya mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada senpai-senpai yang mau dan bersedia merpiew...

**Disclimair**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love : Belongs to me**

**Chapter 4**

**Friendship and Love**

Seseorang menegur Hinata dari belakang

"Hmm ? Hinata mana yang lainnya ?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata pun terkejut. Mata lavendernya mendapat siluet seseorang yang baginnya lebih cerah dan lebih hangat dari pada api unggun.

".a Naruto-kun. Entahlah ak-u ju-ga tidak ta-u, mu-ngkin se-dang menik-mati ma-alam sam-bil ber-isti-rahat" Kata Hinata dengan tergagap karena berbicara dengan Naruto.

"oh..." Naruto terdiam, lidahnya kelu sekarang, apa yang akan di bicarakan ? entahlah, Naruto merutuki teman temannya yang jauh dari pusat api unggun dan mendapatkan Kiba dan Lee yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia gugup entah harus memulai pembicaraan apakah tidak, , Naruto sendiri heran dengan dirinnya yang sekarang, berada di dekat Hinata membuat dirinnya seakan habis kata kata. Apakah karena ia tak punya bahan perbincangan atau sangat gugup, tetapi yang ia tahu adalah keringat dingin sudah menetes di dahinnya. Sesekali Naruto membuka mulut dan menghela nafas untuk memulai pembicaraan tetapi ia mengurungkan iatnya lagi untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"K-au da-ri mana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto, dan memulai pembicaraan.

"oh.. aku baru saja buang air kecil, dari tadi kau sendirian?"

"tidak. Ada Lee dan Kiba kok" Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum sambil memandangi api unggun yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu antara keduan insan manusia ini.

Melihat senyuman Hinata dengan cahaya remang api unggun membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget, ia melototkan matanya seprti tidak percaya 'ahh cantiknnya' gumam Naruto dalam hati

"Kau ke-na-pa Naru-to-kun?" Tanya Hinata menoleh pada Naruto . Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam percayalah, dia sekarang ingin rasanya bergabung dengan Lee dan Kiba yang terlelap dengan tampang tak berdosa mereka. Memandan wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan ekspersi terkejut membuat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius dan membuat wajah Naruto ysng tampan semakin bertambah tampan dengan wajah seriusnnya. Naruto sedari tadi memang berada di dekat Naruto hanya ketika ada yang membuka suara mereka menoleh pada lawan bicara mereka dan kembali menatap api unggun. Tapi kini berbeda, mereka seakan tertahan oleh magnet lekuk wajah masing masing, saling memuji ketampanan dan kecantikan. Saling memuji ciptaan Tuhan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, Naruto dengan wajah serius nan tampannya dan Hinata dengan wajah merah padam nan cantiknnya. Sadar dengan posisi masin-masing Hinata cepat menoleh lagi pada api unggun. Naruto pun mengikutinnya, juga memandang api unggun untuk penghangat itu.

"M... Hinata sebenarnya aku inhgin menanyakan satuhal pada mu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah seris dan tetap memandang kobaran api yang berada di depannya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pasti. Dan tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Naruto, ia takut kejadian tadi akan terulang.

"Apakah waktu it.."

"Hinata, Naruto ? apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di sini ?" Tnya Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dan didampingi oleh Ten-Ten di seberang api unggun.

"huft.. baru saja aku mau mengatakannya " Gumam Naruto GJ.

"Kau bilang apa Naruto ?" Tanya Ten-Ten penasaran

"Tidak... Tidak apa apa kok. Lalu kalian dari mana saja eh ? jangan bnilang kalau kalian dari kencan jangan kencan di situasi seperti ini dong. Kalian ini " Tanya Naruto penuh selidik dan dengsan panyakit berisik yang kembali kumat. Mungkin karena kedatangan Neji dan Ten-Ten.

"SIAPA YANG KENCAN!" Teriak Ten-Ten yang membuat lee dan Kiba Menggeliat sesaat.

"Stt.. sudahlah Ten-Ten, percuma kau meladeninnya" Kata Neji dengan tampang datarnya.

"Hinata tidurlah dan jangan meladeni dia" Kata Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Aku?" Tanya Naruto "Enak saja!" Kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Baik" Hinata menuruti kata kakak sepupunya itu dan segera bergegas menuju ke arah Kiba karena parintah Shikamaru yang menyuruh mereka tidur di dekat tim masing masing agar suasan tidak canggung. Neji dan Ten-Ten pun mengikuti mereka menuju ke arah Lee yang sedang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan Naruto pun segara bankit dan mencari tempat untuk di gelarnya tempat tidur yang ia sering pakai untuk tidur di tengah hutan ketika sedan misi.

"Mana teman, setim ku ?" Naruto mencari mereka dengan celingukan "Ah... Sudahlah mereka pasti menyusul di dekat ku" Kata Naruto sanbil berbaring dean memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu pada langit yang sama dan pada lokasi yang berbeda

"siapa di situ?" Tanya Sai dengan tampangnya yang masih telihat tenang. Rupanya dia tau bahwa seseorang itu tidaklah berbahaya.

"Ini aku Ino" Kata Ino lalu keluar dari balik pepohonan

"oh... kau.. ada apa ke mari?" Tnya Sai tanpa sediktpun menoleh pada Ino

"Tidak boleh ya?" Kata Ino dengan tampang kecewa

"Bukan begitu, hanya tidak terbiasa saja" Kata Sai cepat cepat meluruskan

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, aku tidak dapat menemukan yang lainnya, dan akupun belum ingin tidur"

"Hm.. bukankah kau yang tadi sangat kelelelahan?" Kali ini Sai memandang Ino

"Iya,, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja aku memutuskan mencari Sakura, eh, aku malah menemukanmu. Tidak apa-apa kan kala aku duduk di sampinmu ?" Ino menunjuk sebelah Sai

"Tentu. Duduklah" Sai lalu menepuk ruangan kosong di sebelahnya

Ino lalu mendudukan dirinya uyang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Sai dan menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon belakang persis apa yang di lakukan Sai. Ino pun memulai pembicaraan

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Aku, hanya ingin memandan langit, bintang malam rupanya akan menjadi koleksi lukisan baruku" kata Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino, tapi Ino tidak tau apakah ia tersenyum tulus apa tidak.

"Sejak kapan kau suka melukis Sai?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Kata Sai Inocent

"Lalu apa saja obyek yang telah kau lukis ?" Ino sudah seperti seorang wartawati. Tapi anehnya Sai sama sekali idak keberatan diu tanya oleh wanita cerewet sepert Ino.

"Entahlah, rasanya sudah banyak"

"Setelah bintang ini, kau berncana melukis obyek apa Sai?" Ino tersenyum pada Sai lalu kembali menoleh pada langit kelam berbintang.

Sai menoleh pada Ino untuk menatapnya "Sepertinya akan segera ku dapatkan" Kata Sai dengan senyum penuh arti.

...

Sakura sudah kembali dari penjelajahan malanmnya, ia melihat semua sudah tertidur pulas. Semua. Minus Shikamaru. Ia pun lalu menidurkan diri di sebelah Naruto dan Sasuke, di sebelah Naruto sudah ada Sai yang juga tertidur pulas, Sakura merutuki siapa yang menaruh tempat tidurny di situ, bukannya ia tak mau tidur di apit oleh kedua pria tampan tersebut, hanya Sakura masih sangat canggung untuk tertidur di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura pun pasrah dengan keadaan, tidak mungkin ia membangunkan Naruto dan menyuruhnya bertukar posisi. Sakura lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur tersebut, ia menarik selimut untuk menahan dingin yang akan menyerang tubuhnya. Saat Sakura ingin memejamkan matanya seseorang berbicara kepadanya

"Bagaiman Sakura ?" Ternyata itu adalah suara Shikamaru

"Bagaimana apa ?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang terpejam

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tau apa maksudku"

"Sudahlah Shikamaru Dia tidak mungkin membunuhmu hanya karena memberitahunya sesuatu hal, lagi pula dia pasti bwerfikir bahwa nee-san nya akan membencinya jika dia macam macam padamu" Sakura mulai membuka Mata tanpa mencari sosok Shikamaru

"Aku masih saja ragu"

"Sudahlah lakukan saja yang menurutmu benar lagi pula kau itukan jenius kau pasti memikirkan beribu akal sekarang, dan lagi kenapa sih kau menanyakan hal ini padaku ?"

"Kau kan dekat dengannya "

"Tidak begitu juga kok,"

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak tau?"

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja, lagi pula tidak sepantasnya kita membicarakan hal ini pada saat sekarang, mengingat apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Ketua" Sskura menekankan kata yang terakhir untuk mrngingtkan pada misi yang akan di hadapi

"Ck, merepotkan sekali sih. Ya sudah kau juga. Tidurlah"

Shikamaru pun pergi. Sakura memandang bintang dengan seksama, merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya ia pun berbalik. Sakura mendapatkan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sakuraa tersenyum, ia memandan lekat- lekat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara itu. Ia menyusuru setiap lekuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya " Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, tida ku sangka kau akan menjadi setampan ini, andai saja waktu kan terulang aku pasti akan menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku menyiakan sosok yang sangat baik sperti mu" Seketika itu juga Sakura kembali mengenang masa lalunya, di mana ia mengingat ia sangat memuji Saksuke dan sangat kesal bisa satu tim dengan Naruto, tetapi sekarang kenyataanya adalah ia sangat senag dan bangga bisa satu tim denganya, ia selalu dilindungi olehnya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura menetes, ialalu menyekanya kembali. "Sudahlah aku tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat y Naruto ? Kau menemukan orang yang tepat". Saat itu pun Sakura menghentikan gumamannya. Ia pin memejamkan matanya kembali. Dan mulai tertidur pulas, tanpa di sadari sepasan mata onyx dari tadi terbuka dan mendengar semua percakapan Sakura termasuk dengan percakapannya dengan Shikamaru tadi.

**TBC**

Minnna-san...

Maaf yah kalau mengecewakan.

Saya harap di chap selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi.

Dan untuk para senpai-senpai yang sudah merefiew saya ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimazu and buat para readers sekalian juga janhgan kapokn ya bacanyaa...

Akhir kata :

Repiew please...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimair

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Friendship an Love : Me

Thanjs buat para senpai yang udah ngerepiew. Dan buat yang minta update udah ada nih.

Moga gak yesel. Amin.

Friendship and Love

**Sasuke'S POV **

Aku terbangun ku lihat awan masih saja gelap, mungkin masih sangat pagi, pikir ku. Mata ku langsung mendapat sosoknya Sakura berada di depan ku, ia ternyata merubah posisinya pasti dengan secara tidak sadar, wanita ini adalah satu satunya wanita yang dekat dengan ku, selain ibuku, tetapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya, ia berubah. Sejak kemunculan ku di konoha ia lebih dulu menolong Naruto yang terluka parah di bandingkan aku yang hampir kritis aku tidak mendapat prtolongan pertama darinya, bukannya aku mengharapkannya, tidak, aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Ia selalu merawatku, apa pun yang terjadi pada ku. Ia selalu membuatkan ku makannan, ia hapal semua kebiasaan ku. Setidaknya itu dulu. Saat di penjara aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan ini, ku pikir aku akan di serahkan kepada yang lebih handal untuk mengobati, tetapi, apa peduliku, bukan kah aku selalu menganggapnya wanita pengaggu. Penganggu. Saat aku keluar dari hotel yang mengerikan itu, aku di sambut baik oleh para teman-teman ku, mungkin Naruto berhasil membuat mereka percaya pada ku, aku memang telah berubah. Semua tersenyum pada ku, kecuali dia. Dia memang tersenyum tetapi saat melihat Naruto begitu senangnya aku keluar . dan dapat ku simpulkn ia menjadi dingin padaku. Pernah suatu ketika aku pulang selepas misi, aku banyak menghabiskan energi ku, sehingga Kakashi menopang ku pulang ke konoha, segera aku di berikan pertolongan pertama karena keadaan ku, di RS aku di rawat oleh Sakura karena dia tau bagaimana caranya mengobati mataku yang menggunakan saringgan. Saat dia mengeluarkan cakra hijaunya di kedua mataku ia diam saja tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar darinya, entah kenapa tetapi aku ingin di perhatikan. Bukankah kebiasaan Uciha selalu di perhatikan. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak sama sekali. Selepas ia mengobati ku aku mersa baikan, entahlah mungkin naluri kedokterannya membuat ia sedikit berkata "Mata mu belum pulih total, jangan gunakan dalam waktu dekat, kau boleh pulang jika kau mau" Seketika itu juga ia keluar dari ruangan ku. Aku mersa kehebatannya sangat meningkat setelah aku di obati olehnya aku mersa lebih baik dalam selang waktu setengah hari. Dari situ aku simpulkan. Dia memang berubah dingin pada ku. Dan bukan lagi pengganggu. Bahkan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku sesuatu yang hilang. Aku kembali sadar dari lamunanku, aku melihat wajah putihnya menampakkan lekuk tulang pipinya, mungkin ia kurang tidur, sehingga ia menjadi kurus entah naluri apa yang menghasutku, tapi rasnya aku ingin menyentuh kulit putih itu, telunjukku telah bergerak menuju lekuk hidungnya.

"engh..." ia menggeliat, segera ku rubah posisi ku, dan cepat terbangun. Aku setengah terduduk. "Kau sudah bangun, ?" aku diam. Tidak perlu ku jawab. "Yang lain masih tidur, kau jangan membangunkan mereka dulu sepertinya mereka sangat lelah". Yeah, dia memang bicara padaku tetapi dengan wajah yang datar meskipun tak sedatar Neji ataupun diriku. Aku bangkit untuk berdiri merenggangkan otot sejenak. Ku lihat dia mengikutiku sekilas aku melihat dari ekor mata ku ia kedinginan, ia meluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan, aku berbalik memandangnnya, ingin rasanya aku menghilangkan dinginnya, aku kasihan, hey, apa ini ? tidak. Tidak. Yeah aku pasti hanya ingin berkata seenaknya saja.

"Kenapa kau ?" Tanyanya dengan mengerutkan alisnya. Astaga dari tadi aku memandangnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab ku dengan wajah datar ku, dan segera memalingkan wajah ku.

Aku melihat ia memperbaiki tempat ia tidur tadi, dan juga punya ku. Setelah itu ia lewat di depan ku, refleks, aku memegang pergelangan tangannya,

"Ada apa ?" ia lagi- lagi bertanya, sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Percayalah aku juga tak tau ada apa dengan ku "Hn. Tidak apa-apa" dan akupun melepas cengkraman ku, ia menggelengkan kepala, entahlah ia heran mungkin. Aku pun juga heran dengan diriku.

Dia pergi entah kemana dan disinalah aku seperti orang yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku jujur ada persaan bersalah ku, ketika aku mendengar gumaman Sakura waktu bicara dengan Naruto yang sudah tertidur, aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang di perbincangkan Sakura dan Shikamaru, 'dekat dengannya' siapa dia ? kenapa persaan ku membrontak tak suka ? ah, sudahlah mungkin hanya persaan ku saja.

**End Sasuke's POV **

Sakura sudah kembali, ia melihat semua temannya sudah terbngun,

"Dari mana kau ?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku mencari mata air terdekat, ada di sebelah sana jika kalian ingin untuk sekedar mencuci muka,atau bahkan mandi" Kata Sakura .

"Kita tak boleh membuang waktu, kemas barang kalian, kita berangkat sekarang," Shikamaru muncul entah dari mana

"Kau sendiri dari mana ?" Tanya Ino

"Kalian tidak perlu tau, salah sendiri tidak mau bangun lebih awal"

"Ayolah Shikamaru, aku harus mencuci muka dulu" Ino memelas

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada waktu" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya "waktu kalian sepuluh menit"

Mereka pun segera merapikan semua keperluan mereka, setelah semua sudah siap mereka pun lalu mlanjutkan perjalanan, sekali lagi, hening mendominasi mereka.

"Sakura!" Panggil Naruto yang setia di sampig Sakura sejak tadi

"iya ada apa ?" Sakura menoleh sebentar dan lalu kembali menolehkan mukannya ke depan untk berkonsentrasi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Naruto tertunduk

"Jika ingin cerita, nanti saja jika kita sudah sampai," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Warna orange kembali muncul menggantikan warna biru di langit. Entah mengapa rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat, mereka hampir sampai di Suna, sesuai janji Shikamaru mereka melakukan perjalanan yang sangat cepat, Shikamaru telah melihat gerbang Suna. Ia lalu turun dari dahan pohon diikuti yang lain. Shikamaru berhenti, ternyata di gerbang sudah ada sang Kazekage menunggu, dan juga Kankurou dan Temari.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Shikamaru" Kata Gaara dengan wajah yang sangat datar dan dinginnya.

"iya kau benar, Kazekage-sama" Shikamaru menampakkan wajah yang tidak kalah horrornya, yang lain pun saling pandang melihat keanehan yang di depan mereka, minus Temari, Sakura dan Kankurou yang memang tau ada apa sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian pasti lelah, silahkan masuk dulu, kita bicara di ruang Kazekage saja," Temari memecah keheningan dan Ke horroran (?) di antra mereka terutama antara Gaara dan Shikamaru. Mereka pun masuk ke Suna menuju kantor Kazekage.

"Yo. Gaara" Naruto langsung merangkul pundak Gaara "Kapan yah, aku bisa menjadi Hokage, kau bikin iri saja" Nruto lalu meninju pelan bahu Gaara.

"Naruto sopanlah sedikit" Kankurou tidak suka melihat tingkah Naruto yang selalu seenaknya saja.

"Huh, kenapa sih, dia kan tetap saja Gaara" Gumam Naruto

Mereka semua menuju ke kantor Kazekage, Shikamaru beralan paling belakang, tidak di sampingnya ada Temari, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu padanya" Kata Temari dengan nada tak suka,

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Dia yang mulai kan ?"

"Aku tau, bersikaplah sedikit lunak padanya"

"Suruh saja dia yang mulai" Shikamaru menunjuk siluet seseorang yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

"Kalian sama-sama keras kepala ya, sudahlah" Temari lalu berjalan mendahului Shikamaru. Namun tangan temari dicegat oleh tangan yang lebih kekar,

"Kay marah ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tanpa ekspresi

"-...-" Tidak ada jawaban dari Temari

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Merepotkan" Kata- kata dari Shikamaru berhasil membut Temari tersenyum, dan menggelayut manja pada lengan Shikamaru yang sudah dua tahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya ?"

"Secepatnya. Terserah kau saja lah," Temari tersenyum. Ia tak melepaskan gandengannya apada pria nanas itu. Malah semakin erat. Mereka sengaja berjalan menjauh dari teman teman yang lain agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Setibanya di Kantor Kazekage. Mereka semua berdiri di hadapan Kazekage dengan wajah serius.

"Kalian tentunya tau, mengapa kalian di tugaskan kemari, baiklah, aku tak mau bebasa basi, Kalian di tugaskan kemari untuk membantu desa ini untuk menghadapi serangan, tadinya aku berfikir desa Konoha akan lebih banyak mengirimkan Shinobinya ke sini, tetapi jika Shinobi seperti kalian yang di utus aku sangat percaya. Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada kalan yang bersedia membantu desa kami, seperti yang kalian telah dengar desa kami kekurangan banyak Shinobi, untuk itu di mohon bantuannya. " Kata Gaara panjang lebar namun jika hanya ada masalah serius seperti ini, "Kalian pasti lelah, aku sudah menyiapkan penginapan untuk kalian, istirahatlah, besok akan ada misi yang sangat berbahaya. Oh iya aku lupa, sebagian shinobi Suna telah saya utus ke bagian - bagian terciumnya musuh, dan aku sendiri akan di sini berjaga jaga jika ada musuh yang berhasil lolos dan masuk ke desa ini. Kalian akan aku tugaskan ke bagian barat besok, tentunya setelah kalian beristirahat. Silahkan kembali, Temari akan menunjukkan penginapan kalian juga Kankurou. Dan Sakura-san aku butuh bantuan mu, jadi tetaplah di sini." Sakura hanya menunduk tanda mengerti, yang lainnya keluar dari kantor ini, kecuali Sasuke dan Lee.

"Kalian ada masalah ?" Kata Gaara dengan wajahb datarnya yang lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Lee dan Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka berdua sambil mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau menahan Sakura-chan di sini berdua dengan mu ?" Kata Lee berapi api.

"Tentunya ini bukan urusan mu"

"Tentu saja urusan ku, kau berduaan di sini dengan Sakura-chan, tentu saja aku cemburu". Sakura lalu melepaskan senyumannya.

"Lee, sudahlah aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kembalilah, kau pasti lelah." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya untuk meluluhkan Lee.

"Baiklah" Lee akhirnya mengalah ia keluar dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Dan kau ? Apa urusan mu ?" Kata Gaara lagi dengan wajah datarnya kepada Sasuke yang dari tadi diam membisu. Sasuke tidak menjawab dia sendiri bingung, ada rasa tidak suka dalam dirinya yang tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara berduaan. Tapi apakah dia akan meledak ledak kayak Lee ? Tentu tidak Sasuke lalu memandang wajah Sakura yang penuh heran sebentar dan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

**TBC**

Hay... Minna.. maap yah.. updatenya lama.

Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo, di repieuw yah,,, *ngeluarin puppy eyes no jutsu*

Oke ? oke ?

Sekali lagi makasih buat para senpai and para readers.

Akhir kata

Review Please... ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hay Minna-san, maaf ya apdetnya sekali, hehe soalnya bulan bulan kemarin tugasnya tuh banyak sadis, jadi, gak sempet nulis fic. Gomenesai.

Oh iya, di chap ini saya mulai kasi judul yang kemarn kemarin tidak. Jadi, kesannya saya seriusnya di chap ini aja, padahal nggak kok, saya serius di semua chap. And maaf ya kal judul sama isi gak nyambung.

Ya udah deh dari pada tunggu lama cekidot

**Disclimair**

**Naruto** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Friendship and Love** : Hatake Taichou

**Warning** : OOC (Harapannya sih kagak), OC, Gaje, dll yang dapat menyebabkan anda mual dan kembung.

Happy Reading Guys...

Chapter 6: Perasaan yang Terungkap

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke keluar dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan ia menengadah ke langit tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah datar yang masih menghiasi wajah putih porselannya. "Hahhhhh" ia menghel nafas panjang lalu segera menyusul rombongan teman-temannya yang tadi berjalan duluan. Keheningan mendominasi rombongan ini, entah apa yang ada di benak masing masing. Bahakan trio berisik seperti Kiba, Lee dan Naruto pun bungkam. Sepertinya mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita sudah sampai" Suara berat nan tegas milik Kankurou memecah keheningan.

DUK

Neji berbalik melihat siapa yng baru saja menabraknnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika tau itu siapa.

"Nani? Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi tidak fokus seperti itu," Kiba berbisik pada teman di sampingnnya, Shino. Shino pun hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tidak tau.

"Gomen." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk pada Neji. Neji pun turut menundukan kepala tanda bahwa tidak apa-apa.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibibirnya. "Eh, Teme, apa yang kau pikirkan? Seperti bukan kau saja"

"Bukan apa-apa Dobe"

"Sudahlah, ayo segera masuk dan istirahat, aku sedah lelah" Kata Ino sambil mengankat tangannya ke atas.

"Mari, silahkan masuk" Pinta Kankurou yang langsung di turuti oleh mereka.

Rupanya, didalam telah di sediakan berbagai macam masakan yang dilihat dari penmpilannya cukup membuat air liur Naruto CS berjatuhan. "Aku masih mempunyai urusan, dari sini saya menyerahkan pada Temari selamat makan dan selamat malam" Kankurou pun menghilang.

"Baiklah semua, silahkan makan, aku yakin kalian lelah" Kata Temari yang mempersilahkan para tamunya itu duduk. Seketika mereka pun semua duduk di depan meja makan.

"Kau menyuruh kami semua atau khusus pada seseorang Temari?" Goda Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Urat di dahi seseorang yang sedang menahan emosi terlihat, karena tidak ada rambut yang menghlangi, terang saja, rambut itu dikuncir nanas seperti biasa. "Kau belum pernah merasakan pukulan ku Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah horornya. Dan semua tampak sedang menahan tawa minus Neji, Sasuke, dan Shino yang terduduk bosan, terlebih lagi Sasuke yang sedari tadi melayang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau santai saja Shikamaru, kau tersinggung ya?" Chouji sudah hampir melepas tawa.

"Kalian!" Geram Shikamaru.

"Sudah sudah, mari makan." Temari mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang. Yang lain pun tertawa minus ketiga orang tadi. Hal ini mampu membuat wajah Temari yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru itu merah padam. Selama mereka makan pun, mereka menajdi bulan-bulanan.

"Hey, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Lee yang berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menunduk dan memandang makanan di depannya dan sedikit menyantapnya.

"Hey Naruto?" Panggil Shikamaru.

"Hmm" Jawab Naruto sekenannya, karena makanan sudah terisi penuh di mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan, kau mau ku suruh gadis di samping mu itu menyuapi mu?" Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya menunjuk Hinata yang disamping Naruto. Wajah mereka berdua seperti buah k esukaan Sasuke. Shikamaru menyeringai, Neji menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kenapa Neji, kau cemburu? Suruh saja wanita di samping mu itu menyuapimu juga." Kata Lee Innocent Neji masih bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah, tetapi sepertinnya Ten-Ten tidak. Mereka berdua tertunduk tanpa mau membalas Lee. Makan malam mereka di penuhi dengan tawa karena banyak pasangan yang menjadi bulan bulanan. Dan mereka pun melupakan sejenak apa yang akan mereka hadapi keesokan harinnya. Tetapi susana di penginapan tak urung memecah perhatian Sasuke pada pikirannya sendiri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jadi,bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Entahlah Kazekage-sama, aku juga bingung, tid..."

"Gaara, panggil aku Gaara." Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura tegas.

"Gomen, Gaara-san. Tidak ada luka besar sama sekali, hanya goresan, kemungkinan ini racun."

"Aku juga mengira seperti itu."

"Coba kau jelaskan ulang bagaimana kau menemukannya" Pnita Sakura menatap Gaara dengan Hikmat.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku menemukannya terbaring kaku dengn kaki tertekuk dan tangan terkulai." Urai Gaara tak kalah hikamat.

"Bisa di pastikan ini adalah racun badannnya lumpuh sehinngga seluruhnnya mati total." Kata Sakura mengecek keadaan korban tetapi lantai yang licin menyebabkan Sakura tergelincir dan tak sanggup menahan berat badannya. Ia akan segera jatuh ke bawah jika tidk ada tangan Gaara yang menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memutar tubuhnnya sehingga Sakura bertumpu pada dada bidang milik Gaara untuk menahannya agar mereka tak berpelukan.

"Hati-hati" Kata Gaara tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya di lengan Sakura.

"A..Arigatou" Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara yang masih menempel pada lengaannya. Tersadar, Gaara pun segera melepaskan tangannya. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknnya kau pulang!" perintah Gaara.

"Baiklah" Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Biar ku antar sampai penginapan"

"AA... Tid.." Belum selesai Sakura berbicara kata katanya terpotong oleh tatatpan Gaara yang berarti jangan-menolak. "Baiklah" Sakura tertunduk lesu. Mereka pun sama sama keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di suat tempat.

"Sepertinya, rencana kita akan berhasi kali ini" Kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang bermeja segi empat, dengan wajah yang menyeringa lebar dan warna rambut merah terang yng terlihat sangat mencolok itu.

"Tapi, mereka mempunyai gadis itu." Kata seseorang yang duduk paling depan dan terlihat seperti pemimpin terbukti dengan posisi duduk yang terihat seperti presiden pimpinan suatu meeting penting.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya seseorang anggota dari mereka yang berpenmpilan err... keren.

"Dia, yang mengalahkan Sasori dulu, yang terkenal dengan racun yang mematikan, aku khawatir"

"Bukankah dia seorang gadis? Tidak perlu ada yang di kawathirkan" Sanggah pemuda yang berpenampilan keren nan tampan tadi.

"Hahhh" Pemimpin dari perkumpulan ini mengehela napas panjang "Kau benar! Mari kita habisi mereka" Seringai di wajah sang pemimpin tampak sangat mengerikan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tampak sepasang anak muda tengah berjalan di sepanjang jalan desa Suna. Dan sepertinya wanita yang berjalan di samping seorang pria ini nampak amat sangat kedinginan, terbukti dengan wajah sepucat mayat yang kehabisan darah.

"Ini" Gaara memakaikan jubah Kazekagennya pada Sakura. Sakura yang nampak terkejut menoleh memandang Gaara heran. "Apa? Ada yang aneh? Kau terlihat akan mati kedinginan, bukankah kau sudah mengetahui suhu di Suna pada malam hari?"

"Aku tau, tetapi aku hanya tiak menduga akan sedingin ini, tetapi terimakasih"

"Hn"

"Hmmm, Garaa-san?" Sakura nampak ragu ragu

"Hn?" Gaara menjawab tanpa menoleh

"Hmm itu, kita semua tau tentang hubungan kakakmu dan shinobi kami..." Sakura menggantungkan pembicaraannya. Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti Sakurapun berhenti dan dengan wajah terkejut menoleh ke arah Gaara. Gaara memalingkan wajah dan menampakkan wajah horornya. "Hmmmm itu, maaf aku... tidakk... bukan... aduh.." Sakura panik dan memegang wajahnnya dan memandang jalan dibawahnya tempat ia berpijak.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Gaara terlihat seperti menahan senyum.

"Aku.. itu... mmm... begini, kau tau kakak mu itu sudah pantas dan berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri, tetapi karena ia sangat menghormatimu jadi ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknnya, ya... kau tau, itu sedikit mengganggu dengan sikap mu yang seperti ini., terlebih Kankurou juga sepertinya telah mengetahui dan ia sepertiyna menyetujuinnya, " Sakura mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Awas kau Shikamaru, kau harus mengangkat jasad ku jika aku di temukan tewas malam ini" Sakura bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Gaara bingung

"Ah... tidak bukan apa-apa jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura memalingkan wajahhnya menatap Gaara sejenak lalu kembali memandang jalan. Lama Gaara terdiam, akhirnya ia bicara.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya figur wanita dalam hidupku, selain ibuku, tetapi seperti kita tau ibu ku meninggal bahkan sebelu aku sempat bisa memanggilnya ibu, jadi aku sangat menyayanginnya, aku belum siap. Lagi pula, aku harus tau siapa pilihan kakaku itu, dan juga..." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnnya.

"Dan juga?" Sakura terlihat penasaran.

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Dan juga, aku ingin melihat bagaiman usahanya, bukan kah dia pandai? Tapi tak ku sangka ini menjadi salah satu usahanya, apa dia putus asa?" Tanya Gaara tepat sasaran. Sakura terlihat panik.

"A... itu.."

"Sudahlah sudah malam, kau harus istirahat" Sskura mengangguk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hahhh..." Seorang wanita menghela napas panjang, wanita blondee itu merenggangkan tangannya sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya pria bereksperesi minim. Yep, Sai.

"Hah? Oh.. seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Ino wanita blondee ini sambil menoleh pada Sai lalu kembali memandang langit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Aku baru mau tidur tadi"

"Berarti aku mengganggu mu?" Tanyanya lagi menoleh pada ino.

"Ah.. tidak.. ada apa?" Tanya Ino dan sekarang mereka bertatapan.

"Hanya mau berbicara tentang objek lukisan"

"Oh.. yang waktu itu, kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Lama Sai memandang Ino sehinnga Ino pun jengah dan kembali memandang langit, dan terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajah beningnya. Sai tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ku rasa sudah" Jawab Sai.

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tau". Ino yang tadi memandang Sai, kembali lagi memandang langit, dan di ikuti oleh Sai.

"Sudahalah Sai, aku ingin tidur" Ino berbalik dan berjlan menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" Sai menghadng Ino sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, Ino pun berhenti, tetapi tidak menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sudahlah.. Selamat malam"

"Malam Sai" Dan Ino pun berlalu.

Sai tampak memegang dadanya, lalu ia menggeleng lemah, dan tersenyum tipis "Tidak mungkin, buku itu pasti salah, tapi... benarkah dia?, tetapi Cuma di dekatnya jantungku jadi seperti ini.. hah.. nanti kutanyakan lagi pada Sakura" Gumam Sai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sudah sampai" Suara Gaara memecah keheningan jalan

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk.

"Masuklah, selamat malam dan istirahatlah" Gaara pun berlalu. Sakura memandang punggung Gaara yang makin lama makin kecil.

"Malam" Gumam Sakura.

Sakura , masuk di penginapan ia memandang sekeliling, ia tidak mendapati satu orang pun yang berada di ruangan seperti ruang tengah itu. "Sudah tidur ya" Sakura berbalik ingin menutup pintu yang ia buka tadi, tetapi ia terkejut mendapati siluet seseorang yang berdidiri didepan pintu yang ternyata sudah tertutup itu.

"Kau sudah menutupnya? Baguslah di luar dingin, Selamat malam" Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya tangannya sudah di tahan.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura sambil berbalik. Orang yang di tanya pun hanya diam dengan waja datar seperti biasa dengan tangan yang masih belum lepas dari tangan Sakura. Jengah. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya, percuma tenagannya sangat kuat.

"Kau tau aku akan melepaskannya dengan mudah jika ku mau, tetapi aku tidak ingin rumah ini hancur." Kata Sakura dingin.

"Kau mau tidur dengan jubah Kazekage di tubuhmu?" Orang itu pun melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura terkejut lalu melihat pakaiannya. Ternyata benar jubah sang Kazekage masih melekat di tubuhnnya.

"Aku akan mengembaliaknnya." Kata Sakura melepaskan jubah tersebut lalu menuju pintu. Tetapi sekali lagi lajunya di tahan oleh orang yang menahannya tadi yang merentangkan sebelah tangannya bermaksud menghadang.

"Apa sebenarna maumu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sengit dan meninggikan suaranyaa satu oktaf.

"Aku saja yang mengembalikannya" Kata Sasuke datar. Yep, orang yang sedari tadi mengganggu Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Kau lelah, istirhatlah". Masih dengan suara yang datar. Sakura tak dapat mengelak, ia memang merasa sangat lelah. Sehingga ia mengalah.

"Ini" Sakura menyerahkan jubah tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah dingin. Onix dan Emerald bertemu, Ya, kelamnya onix seakan tidak mampu meredupkan cahaya emeralad yang memang sedang bercahaya di sebabkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara kesal dan lelah. Lama mereka saling bertatap Sakura segera berbalik menuju kamarnya. Sasuke membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"Tunggu! Sasuke" Tanpa menoleh Sakura menahan Laju Sasuke. Sasuke pun berhenti "Jangan macam-macam".

"Tch.. apa yang kau harapakan?" Kata Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Sakura tanpa ragu menuju kamarnya, setelah yakin suara derapan langkah menghilang. Sasuke menyusul Gaara.

Sakura terlihat gelisah di atas futonnya

"Ada apa forahead? Kau gelisah sekali, berisik. kau tau?" Tanya Ino yang terganggu oleh gesekan badan Sakura dengan futonnya yang mencari posisi ternyaman karena sedang gelisah.

"Gomen, Ino-pig"

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke-kun ya?" Tanya Ino menyeringai. Posisi mereka sedang salin membelakangi satu sama lain. Dan tentunya Sakura tidak bisa melihat seringai Ino.

"Tidak. Bukan." Geleng Sakura lemah.

"Lalu? Pertempuran besok?"

"Bukan, juga." Geleng Sakura lagi.

"Lalu apa?" Ino penasran.

"Bukan apa-apa Ino. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya."

"Kau harus jujurpada ku Saku-chan"

"Aku jujur."

"Bukan tentang itu"

"Lalu?". Sakura heran dengan topik Ino yang berbelit.

Ino merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Bagaiamana perasaan mu sekarang terhadap Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan hati-hati takut melukai perasaan sahabatnya itu. Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tidak diduga waktu dan tempatnya itu.

"Hhhhhh,... Biasa saja. Ada apa?" Sakura menjawab sekenanya setelah menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin telah melupaknnya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Benar Ino. Aku lelah. di mana kau simpan rasa malu mu jika jadi aku Ino?" Tanya Sakura sebisa mungkin mengatur nada bicaranya. Ino erkejut tetapi tak menjawab ia tak tau akan menjawab apa. "Setidaknya pada Naruto, aku sangat menyayangi anak itu, tetapi sepertinya aku akan berhenti menjaganya, haha... kau tau wanita bermata violet satu ini sangat mengaguminya, aku akan mendukungnya setengah mati, lagi pula aku telah banyak belajar, sejak menyatakan cinta yang sesungguhnya trik untuk Naruto agar berhenti mengejarnya, perasaanku mulai sedikit goyah hingga lama kelamaan benar-benar terlupakan, puncaknya pada saat ia pulang dengan penuh luka setelah sekian lama, yah.. kau tau Naruto tak mungkin menyerah dan percaya begitu saja dengan pernyataanku waktu itu aku juga sedikit malu di situ ada pula untuk apa kau mengejar orang yng tidak mau bersamamu? Membuang buang waktu bukan? Aku juga sadar, semakin aku berusaha membunuh perasaan ku akan semakin sulit untuk melupakannya"

"Lalu? Kau apakan?" Tanya Ino yang ternyata masih setia mendengarkan Sakura.

"Aku biarkan, tidak aku apa-apakan" Ino terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. "Hasilnya kau bisa lihat sendiri, memang pada awalnya aku menjauhinya, tapi setelah sadar akan hal ini, aku semakin membuka mata terhadap masalah yang satu ini. Bunga, jika kau menginjaknya untuk membunuhnya, akan selalu di bayangi rasa bersalah, tetapi jika kau hanya memandangnya tanpa bermaksud untuk menyiramnya, lama kelamaan akan di makan ilalang liar, sehingga ia akan tidak nampak, memang prosessnya lama, tetapi tidak membekas, dan lihatlah,persaanku benar benar mati. Ku rasa kau yang lebih tau tentang bunga Ino. Aku lelah Ino tetapi terimakasih, ku rasa setelah berbincang denganmu aku bisa tidur tenang. Arigatou. Selamat malam Ino." Sakura menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino. Dan segera memejakan matanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya forahead? Selamat malam." Ino juga menutup kedua matanya. Menunggu pagi yang menegangkan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam Suna Gakure ia berhenti lalu mengerutkan keningnya, ada yang tak biasa dengan dirinya ia memandang tubuhnya, ia menghela nafas menyadari apa yang tak ia kenakan.

"Lupa sesuatu?" Suara berat khas Sasuke membuatya berbalik untuk mencari asal suara dan benar saja sekitar tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri sudah ada Sasuke memegang sesuatu yang sangat ia kenali. Tanpa menjawab, Gaara menggerakan pasir untuk mengambil jubah dari kejauhan tanpa harus menghampirinya Sasuke menyerahkan jubah tersebut di atas pasir yang mengarah kepadanya itu. Gaara menarik pasirnya dan manambil jubahnya kemudian mengenakannya kembali.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san" Gaara lalu segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menghadang Gaara untuk melangkah lebih jauh, Gaara menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hingga selarut ini?" Tanya Sasuke juga datar tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tau siapa" Jawab Sasuke tanpa merubah intonasi bicaranya tetapi tersirat nada tak suka di dalamnya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Gaara yang juga tidak merubah intonasinya tetapi jelas ada nada mengejek di dalamnya.

"Apa ? cemburu?" Tanya Sasukeyang sedikit melebarkan matanya. Sedikit.

"Kau sudah lama bersama dengan orang yang telah merubah jalanku, tapi kau belum belajar juga darinya, berubah menjadi seseorang yang baik tidaklah mudah kau sendiri mengalaminya kan? Perasaan menjadi terbawa di setiap apa yang kau lakukan, ini tidak menyenangkan tetapi begitulah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku banyak belajar darinya, senang, haru, bahagia, duka, kehilangan, marah, cemburu terus saja ada. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tuhan menciptakan hati untuk di rasakan bukan untuk di bunuh, dan tak menampik lagi perasaan-perasaan itu menjadi warna dalam hidup sehingga lebih berarti, kau tdak merasakannya? Makanya kau merasa hampa? Benar begitu? aku pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi dirimu, tetapi setelah bertemu dengan pria secerah matahari itu, aku berubah. Kau yang lebih dekat dengannya, kenapa kau tak belajar darinya?" Sasuke terdiam, "berkat dia juga aku menjadi Kazekage, karena perasaan untuk melindungi hadir dalam diriku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan sesuatu" Gaara mengembalikan ke topik pembicaraan semula.

"Selarut ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mendengar ceramah Gaara yang cukup lama tadi.

"Kami sudah makan tadi. Selamat malam" Gaarapun berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya berdiri. lama, tampaknya sedang memikirkan kata-kata Gaara. Setelah cukup lama Sasuke bergumam "Arigatou Gaara". Sasuke menghilang daari tempatnya berpijak, sepertinyaia lelah dengan pikirannya hari ini. Ia segera kembali ke penginapan.

To Be Continu

Minna-san I Miss you.. maaf ya kalo lama updatenya udah di jelasinkan kenapa.

Reader: Siapa yang ngarepin dya?

*pundung*

Tetapi saya tetap mengharpkan ripiew dari readers ya ya ya ya ? yang membuat saya terus berada di posisi on fire untuk mengetik chap selanjutnya. Okeh? Mohon kerja samanya*nunduk-nunduk*

Akhir kata **Repiew** dong?


	7. Chapter 7

Para reviewrs and para readers makasih buat nangkring di fict ini saya bawa chap baru dari kelanjutan yang kemarin, maaf ya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dan jika mengecewakan, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi, mohon bantuannya.

**Disclimair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love ****Khamora SsiZie**

**Chap 7: Our Shino Past**

Cahaya pagi menerpa fentilasi rumah penginapan para Shinoobi Konoha di desa Suna. Karena kelelahan seakan mereka malas beranjak dari futon tidurnya, tetapi karena mengingat misi yang sangat penting mau tak mau mereka satu persatu beranjak dari futon tempat mereka tidur. Masing masing Shinobi ini pergi untuk sekedar menyegarkan mata lalu kembali di penginapan. Di penginapan sudah disediakan makanan pagi mereka, semua pun berkumpul untuk menyantapnya.

"Mana Sakura, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di depan meja makan dengan posisi yang tak berubah dengan yang tadi malam.

"Ha? Jadi dia belum bangun? ku pikir tadi dia akan bangun setelah yang lain bangun, ya sudah biar ku bangunkan." Ino beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tetapi di hadang oleh Shikamaru.

"Biar aku saja." Shikamaru lalu pergi ke ruangan tidur wanita. Tingkah Shikamaru mendapat deathglare dari seseorang.

"Ada urusan apa dia?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Entahlah yang terpenting sekarang kita makan dan segera ke kantor Kazekage, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan pertempuran ini" Kata Naruto berapi-api.

"Yosh Naruto, kau benar aku sudah sangat lapar" Chouji sedari tadi sudah memandang makanan yang di depannnya.

"Kapan sih kau tidak melewatkan saat makan" Kata Kiba sambil menyumpit makanannya, dan ia mendapat deathglare dari Chouji. "Hehehehe... peace!" Kiba kini serius dengan makannannya.

Cahaya mentari pagi tak urung membuat mata Sakura terbuka, ia menggeliat dalam selimutnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermalas-malasan seperti ini? Kita akan menghadapi misi" Shikamaru bersandar pada pintu pembatas antara ruang tengah dan kamar itu.

Selama tiga detik Sakura tak menanggapi. Jengah, Shikamaru lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Shikamaru, terang saja siapa yang tak terkejut di perlakukan seperti itu?

"Heh? Apa kau sudah gila?" Sambil melotot tajam Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk nunjuk batang hidung Shikamaru.

Dengan wajah malas seperti biasa Shikamaru menurunkan tangan Sakura "Kau yang gila sudah tau kita ada misi kau malah tidur ridur seperti musang yang tunggu musim panas?" Kata Shikamaru innocent.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju yang siap melayang.

"Tenanglah, aku malas berbasa basi, kau sudah mengatakannya?" Seketika tangan Sakura kembali terkulai, ia merasakan nada serius dalam pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi.

Sakura lalu membungkuk untuk merapikan futon tempat tidurnya, "Ia, aku sudah mengatakannya".

"Lalu, apa yang dia katakan?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada yang sangat enteng sehingga membuat urat dahi Sakura kembali muncul.

"Kau pikir ini semudah menanyakan pada orang lain 'apa kau lapar'? kau tau nyawaku terancam baka!" Kata Sakura menyalanyala, tidak terima karena pertanyaan Shikamaru yang ia anggap enteng.

"Hahh, baiklah aku minta maaf, sekarang apa jawabannya?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah menghela nafas berat.

"Dia hanya mengatakkan akan melihat seberapa usahamu, usaha sajalah Shikamaru" Kata Sakura sedikit berbohong. Tentu ia tak akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shikamaru meyakinkan Sakura. Dan Sakura pun hanya mengangguk dengan mantap, tanda ia sangat yakin. "Baiklah terima kasih" Setelah itu Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Apa-apaan dia? Ucap selamat pagipun tidak. Huh" Sakura bergumam tidak jelas lalu menyusul Shikamaru untuk makan.

*Skip Time*

Setelah makan merekapun segera ke ruang Kazekage untuk menerima instruksi lebih lanjut tentang misi yang mereka akan jalani. Mereka kini sedang berdiri di depan sang Kazekage sangat terasa ketegangan di ruangan ini. Semua bungkam, Naruto pun juga terdiam ingin mendengar instruksi dari Kazekage.

Gaara mneghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan "Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari kalian melaksanakan misi, seperti yang kalian ketahui misi ini sangat penting bagi desa kami, kami juga meminta bantuan pada kalian karena kami kekururangan Shinobi. Untuk itu mohon bantuannya, saya kira kalian tau di mana harus bertugas, tampa membuang waktu, saya minta kalian segera ke sana, dan Shikamaru?" Gaara menoleh menatap Shikamaru tajam, Shikamaru memandang Gaara tajam. "Kau sebagai ketua tim harus jaga baik baik semua anggotamu, dan satu lagi" Gaara memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat semua yang di sana penasaran dengan kalimat berikut yang akan di katakan oleh Kazekage "Temari akan ikut dengan kalian, jadi, saya tidak perlu meragukan perlindungan mu bukan?" Tanya Gaara sarkastik.

"Tentu" Jawab Shikamaru dingin.

"Baiklah, tanpa membuang waktu lagi kalian sebaiknya berangkat sekarang" Gaara mengakhiri perbincangan semua pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Gaara dan langsung menuju bagian barat desa Suna yang lokasi pertempurannya sangat jauh. Gaara mengantar sampai ke depan gerbang.

"Sakura?" Panggil Gaara pada Sakura yang berjalan paling belakang sehigga yang lain tidak menyadari panggilan Gaara.

Sakura lalu berhenti, dan menoleh pada Gaara "Iya? Ada apa Gaara-sun?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Gaara terlihat kebingungan dengan perbuatannya yang memanggil Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan saja"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Gaara meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu" Sakura menunduk dan kembali berbalik ke kawan-kawannya. Saat Sakura mengangkat kakinya untuk memulai jalan Sasuke berbalik den menatap Sakura.

"Kau tentunya tidak ingin kehilangan arah bukan?" Dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, namun jelas nada tidak suka di dalamnya Sasuke menatap Gaara lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Apa pedulinya?" Gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada". Jawab Sakura malas malasan. Dan iapun kembali pada kawan kawannya.

"Berhati-hatilah" Lirih Gaara pelan dan nampak raut kecemasan di wajahnya, "Itu yang ingin kukatakan".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di perjalanan tampak Naruto dan Shikamaru yang memang sangat tak tahan jika ada misi seperti ini. Dan Shikamaru tentu ia terdepan karena menjadi ketua tim kali ini. Sakura berada di samping Naruto, tampak seprtinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tanpa di ketaui yang lain tentunya.

"Naruto, maaf menanyakan mu sekarang, tapi.. apa yang ungin kau bicarakan dengan ku," Naruto yang sedang asyik melompat dahan demi dahan sempat menoleh pada Sakura lalu kembali fokus ke depan

"Bukan saatnya Sakura, kau tau apa yang kita akan hadapi bukan?" Naruto yang biasanya tampak konyol akan sangat terlihat keren a.k.a cool jika sedang menghadapi misi, termasuk sekarang ini. Dan Sakura tau betul sahabatnya ini, pasti dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal lain selain misi yang dihadapi setiap ada misi. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum dikulum.

"Aku tau, tapi kenapa perasaan ku aneh, sepertinya aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura, ia menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Sakura-chan" Naruto kembali fokus kepada dahan berikut yang akan ia pijak.

"Ia kau benar Naruto-kun, sudahlah, hahh tak ku sangka perjalanan kembali jauh. Merepotkan". Sakura sengaja mengeraskan suara pada kata yang terakhir, hah.. rupanya Shikamaru sering menjadi bulan bulanan akhir-akhir ini. Poor Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Sakura tajam di sebelah Naruto lalu membuat tanda agar ia lebih fokus. Sakura hanya menarik senyum 'puas mengerjai' lalu kembali fokus.

Perjalanan kali ini memerlukan waktu setengah hari. Dalam perjalanan itu sedikit yang membuka mulutnya, entahlah kedewasaan mungkin membuat mereka lebuh banyak berdiam diri, hanya Naruto, Lee dan Kiba yang sering berceloteh tentang semangat mereka tentang misi kali ini, well, itupun tidak sesering dulu. Mereka baru kali ini menjalankan misi bersama lagi sejak bebasnya Sasuke, yep, sudah lima tahun lamanya mereka menjalankan misi dengan tim yang berbeda namun terkadang juga mereka menjalankan misi masing masing (tidak dengan tim). Bahkan sangat jarang mereka berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu. Hal ini menjadi salah satu faktor kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Daun daun dan pohon terlihat seperti bayangan hijau bagi mereka berbaur coklat pada mereka, karena langkah yang sangat cepat. Semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing masing, kedewasaan pula membuat mereka mempunyai banyak pikiran. Entahlah mungkin bagaimana mereka kedepannya, atau mungkin bagaimana mewujudkan mimpi yang sejak lama diimpikan. Jelas itu adalah pikiran Naruto tetapi author tidak dapat membaca pikiran jadi, kita berandai andai saja. Sepertinya matahari juga tampak tak sangat tak bersahabat kali ini, ya, layaknya sang raja yang berdiri tegak dan bertolak pinggang layaknya penguasa. Ia berada tepat di tengah tengah langit menandakan sudah setengah hari sejak pagi tadi mereka melakukan perjalanan. Kini mereka sudah sampai yang katanya lokasi kejadian.

Shino sedang menghela nafas panjang karena kelelahaan, karena perintah sang ketua tim yang menggila -tidak boleh istirahat selama perjalanan. Shino sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon yang terlihat sangat besar, di hutan ini, hampir tidak ada tanah lapang semua diisi dengan pohon yang mungkin berusia puluhan tahun itu. Hijau. Itulah yang Shino liat di tempat ini. Semuanya tanaman khas hutan ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil. Hasilnya sama saja tidak ada orang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada orang apa Suna sedang mempermainkan kita" Kata Naruto pada Temari yang mengatur nafasnya, karena menjadi korban kepemimpinan Shikamaru. Tetapi jika di pikir lagi, tindakan Shikamaru ada baiknya, agar misi 'merepotkan' ini cepat selesai dan ia kembali bisa memandang awan dan tidur siang di bawahnya. Egois? Tidak, krena dengan alasan ini juga ia takut jika tiba-tiba musuh merubah haluannya. Dan semua paham akan hal ini. Back to story.

"Sabarlah Naruto ini mungkin siasat mereka" Kata Shikamaru yang menenangkan kemarahan Naruto pada Temari atau mungkin membela Temari entahlah keduanya mungkin benar.

"Maaf Shikamaru tapi di sini memang tidak ada sese..." Kiba segera menoleh pada Shino karena mendengar suara tancapan kunai. Tidak hanya Shino rupanya semua menoleh pada Shino. Shino yang kaget tercengang, ia membeku di tempat, untunglah seorang ninja mempunyai reflek yang sangat bagus apalagi ninja kelas atas seperti mereka. Shino menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang menyeringai. Ia mengejarnya.

"Tunggu !Shino" Percuma, teriakan Shikamaru tidak ia dengar, Shikamaru menghmpiri sebuah kunai yang mendarat dengan mulus di pohon yang berkambium itu. Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya. "Ini.. tidak salah lagi, semua ikuti Shino" mereka lalu melesat ke arah yang Shino tuju tadi, mereka mengejar Shino, dan Shikamaru dan Temari yang paling terbelakang dan Naruto yang paling terdepan. Naruto mengerem seketika ketika melihat Shino sedang berdiri di tanah lapang. Semua mengikuti Naruto dan berhenti. Shino tampak kebingungan dan terus menoleh ke segala arah.

"Ada apa Shino?" Naruto memgang bahu salah satu sahabatnya itu. Dan semua juga seakan menunggu jawaban dari Shino sambil was-was kalau kalau ada gerakan yang tiba-tiba lagi seperti tadi.

"Aku kehilangan mereka" Shino tampak sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah" Shikamaru maju untuk mensejajari Shino.

"Wah wah wah, Shinobi Konoha ternyata berkumpul di sini. Lama tak jumpa, Aburame Shino" Siluet seseorang muncul di depan mereka dan berhasil mengagetkan mereka.

"Kau..." Shino sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia liat di depannya.

"Iya. Kenapa? kau terkejut? harusnya begitu." Kata orang itu, menyeringai lebar.

"Bukankah kau?" Shino sangat terheran heran dengan pemandangan yang sangat aneh di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa dia Shino?" Tanya Naruto sakan mewakili suara hati semua yang ada di sana.

"Aku juga tidak tau yang jelasnya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Shino santai.

"Tepatnya Shota Kurawa, dan orang yang kau kira telah mati bukan begitu Shino, aku penasaran dengan mu, jadi kucari tau siapa kau?" Tanya Kurawa, seringainya hilang digantikan dengan pandangan membunuh. Seketika atmosfir jadi sangat tegang teman-teman Shino pun bertanya tanya ada apa. Tapi tidak membuka mulut sama sekali, membiarkan Kurawa melanjutkan penuturannya. Dan menunggu Shino menjelaskannya. Shino diam tetapi raut wajah kekhawatiran tergambar jelas, meskipun setengah dari wajahnya tertutup. "Biar aku yang menceritakan pada mereka kalau begitu, sepertinya teman-teman mu tampak bodoh, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi" Mereka semua menggeram tetapi tidak berniat melawan, mereka menunggu cerita dari Kurawa.

**FlashBack**

**Shino P.O.V **

Hahhh, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, harus ku akui misi kali ini lumayan melelahkan, jauh, dan merepotkan, aku tidak sedang meniru treadmark dari si rambut nanas, tetapi itulah adanya, aku sedang di jalan ingin pulang ke desa ku tercinta, hahh, usia ternyata benar membuat kita cepat lelah, berapa usia ku sekarang ? entahlah, aku malas menghitungnya. Aku hanya berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan dari desa yang ku lalui, apa namanya? Aku lupa tetapi sepertinya ini desa Daun desa yang terkenal dengan, ah,, aku lupa, sudahlah. Tuhan aku benar benar lelah. Aku merasa sedang diikuti, tapi apa perasaan ku saja ya? Ah, sudahlah siapapun dia jika memang dia mengikutiku ku harap bukan masalah besar. Ku lanjutkan perjalanan sepulang misi membantu desa sahabat konoha apa namanya? Oke, jangan tanya, aku bahkan tidak peduli. Dan sukses, lagi pula untuk apa bantuanku? Banyak shinobi hebat di sana. Tapi sebagai Shinobi misi apa pun harus ku jalani. Pemandangan desa ini lumayan juga, di kanan dan kiri ku terdapat taman taman yang di tumbuhi berbagai macam bunga warna warni. Baiklahg sepertinya sudah dua puluh menit aku berjalan sangat lambat seperti ini, aku baru saja mau melompat tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaaa" Teriakan seorang wanita sangat memekakan telinga, aku mencari sumber suara, kira kira arah jam dua dan sejauh 150 meter, aku bergegas ke sana.

Aku dengan sigap menjelejahi pohon pohon di sana, dan aku mendapatkannya, gadis yang berteriak tadi, yup gadis, dia terlihat seperti umur 17 tahun dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau tosca. Dia terlihat urakan dengan seorang pria di hadapannya, sedang mencoba membuka tali pengikat kimononya. Anehnya gadis ini terlihat membatu. Tidak melawan. Hanya air mata yang terus turun dari mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Pemuda tersebut menghentikan aktifitasnya tetapi tidak menoleh kearahku.

"Hanya bersenang –senang, ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu inocent."Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit uangnya, tetapi dia tidak juga memberiku, jadi ku geledah saja, kebetulan dia juga cantik "Lanjutnya. Aku sangat muak dengan kelakuannya apaapaan dia, dia tidak memiliki hitai ate tapi sudah di pastikan ia menggunakan ilusi untuk membuat gadis ini diam, kemungkinan dia adalah ninja berandalan desa ini.

"Lepaskan dia" Kataku, tetap tenang entah seberapa besar kekuatannya, ku juga masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Untuk apa aku melepaskan gadis cantik seperti dia" Muak. Sungguh, dia selain berandal, mesum, apalagi sifatnya yang membuatku muak, tetapi kenapa pemuda ini tidak menatap ku sama sekali. Aku curiga.

"Tatap orang yang kau ajak bicara, kau mengenal sopan santun?" Tanyaku mencoba membuatnya menatapku. Ia berbalik menatapku, dan sudah ku duga, gadis itu langsung terduduk lemas, sepertinya ilusinya hanya tergantung oleh konsentrasi fokusnya pada sebuah objek, maaf meremehkan mu, tapi jurusmu itu sangat lemah, kawan.

"Apa mau mu?" Dia menatap ku, astaga daun-daun dari pohon seketika semua menyerang ku, aku pusing, sangat pusing, lalu daun daun kembali ke pohon-pohon di mana mereka bersal, dan sudah ku duga, aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hmm, dari konoha ya? Ku dengar di sana banyak ninja hebat? Benarkah ? Aku ingin membuktikannya pada mu, apa kau berhasil lolos dari ilusi ku". Dia itu banyak bicara, ku lihat suriken sudah terselip di antara jarinya. Dia melemparkannya pada ku, dan segera ku tepis tentunya menggunakan serangga ku ini, dia terlihat kaget.

"K-kau? Apa itu tadi?" Dia terlihat tercengang.

"Serangga, apa kau buta? Mereka adalah senjata ku, terkejut, lepaskan aku, dan lepaskan dia, dan kau bebas dari mereka yang kau tau? Beracun" Seranggaku sudah menuju tempatnya berdiri, ia terlihat bingung, apakah akan melepaskan ilusinya pada ku atau membunuh serangga-seranngaku. Dia menoleh dan meloloskan diri, aku terbebas segera ku serang dia, kunai kami saling beradu, menimbulkan dentingan khas besi, ia terlihat kualahan, aku tidak lagi melibatkan seranggaku di sini, cukup dengan begini saja aku sudah bisa mengalahkannya. Dan benar saja dia terlihat terkapar setelah ku lancarkan beberapa pukulan untuk memberinya pelajaran. Dia terlempar satu meter dari ku. Aku berhenti menyerangnya, berdiri saja ku lihat dia tidak mampu, sudah ku duga dia cuman banyak bicara. Aku berbalik untuk membantu gadis yang ia serang tadi, terlihat dia tidak berhenti menangis, aku membantunya berdiri, dia sangat rapuh, dia berdiri dengan sempoyongan, tak ku lepaskan peganganku padanya dia menatapku, dia terlihat terkejut di belakangku, ku serahkan seranggaku untuk melindungi kami berdua dari serangan sebuah kunai. Aku berbalik, dan tak ku lepaskan pegangan ku pada gadis ini, aku takut dia akan pingsan seketika. Ku kerahkan kunai yang di tangkap serangga ku, dan mengenainya, aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya, satu tusukan kunai tidak akan membuatnya mati. Dan aku pun masih berkutat dengan wanita yang sedari tadi ku bantu menopang dirinya sendiri. Sekarang aku kebingungan tentunya ia sangat shock.

"Di mana rumah mu?" Tnyaku, lama aku menunggu, tetapi ia tidak berbicara juga. Dan ia pun pingsan. Hahh merepotkan, ini karenanya, aku berbalik menoleh pada pemuda yang telah merepotkan ku, tunggu, astaga kenapa dia, dia tak lagi bernapas dan sangat pucat, apa jangan jangan, dia sudah, ah sudahlah, aku lebih memusingkan gadis yang berada dalam gendonganku ini. Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini menuju jalan setapak yang aku lalui tadi.

"Ai, Ai," Ku mendengarkan orang memanggil siapa mereka, aku balik belakang ke sumber suara, dan salah satu dari mereka melihatku dan tampak terkejut melihat apa atau tepatnya siapa yang berada di dalam gendonganku.

"Ai, Astaga apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Oh, jadi namanya Ai, Apa apaan ini aku yang di tuduh yang benar saja.

"Aku menolongnya dari seorang pemuda nyonya. Dan dia terlihat Shock dan seketika jatuh pingsan" Jelasku.

"Benarkah? Ah, maafkan kami, putri kami memang senang melarikan diri dari istana". Apa? Istana? Jadi dia seorang putri? Dan keluar tanpa pengawalan sama sekali, dan tidak memiliki kekuatan pula. Oh iya ku lupa, dia melarikan diri tentu saja, kenpa? Ah sudahlah apa peduliku, aku menyerhkan seorang putri yang berada dalam gendonanku ini pada salah satu dari yang ku pikir pengawalnya. Ya sudahlah, sepertinya dia aman sekarang.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Pengawal-pengawal ini membungkuk amat dalam di hadapan ku, aku juga membungkuk, dan mereka berlalu, aku pun juga langsung melesat menuju desa ku tercinta. Sial, melelahkan sekali hari ini.

**End Shino P.O.V **

Mereka tercengang dengan penjelasan dari Kurawa,( Melalui pandangan Shino ) mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ninja seperti dia akan menuntut balas.

"Maaf Shota-sun, aku tidak berniat membunuhmu, aku hanya tidak menyangka kunai itu dapat membunuh mu" Shino berusaha tenang.

"Takut eh? Aku tidak menyangka Suna bisa dikelabui. Bodoh" Kata Kurawa meremehkan.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Shikamaru sangat terkejut bagaiamana sang Kazekage bisa dikkelabui dengan mudahnya.

"Cukup Kurawa, biar kami yang menjelaskan, kalian rupanya meremehkan kami? Tampak dari pemuda yang berdiri pemuda berambut biru dongker itu, tatapannya membuatku muak" Semua menoleh pada pemuda berambut dongker yang di pandangpun hanya diam seperti biasa. Beberapa detik setelahnya mereka kembali melihat objek yang ramai di depan, jumlah mereka ada delapan orang.

"Hhh apa lagi ini?" Shikamari menghela nafas panjang.

TBC

Author Speak Time...

Alhamdulillah ya, *ngikut treadmark artis indonesia* chap selanjutnya update nihh,,, maaf ya lama dan kurang seru, insyaallah chap berikutnya bakal lebih nggak seru lagi.. hehe gak ding, akan saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin buat chap yang lebih berkualitas. Oh iya, cemburu banget sama yang di tolong si Shino, hehehe...

Bolehkah jika para readers yang terhormat meninggalkan cuap cuap di kotak khusus bernama Review?

Yosh, Ganbatte for everyone, love you.

Last Word...

Review Please...:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Minna-sun, minal aidin walfaizin, maaf yah jika author udah banyak salah, oh iya, ini chap lanjutan nih, semoga nggak kecewa yah, dan sekali lagi thangyou soooo much, buat kalian yang udah nangkring di fic Mora bahkan dan yang meninggalkan cuap cuap di kotak repiew,luph you so much, and maaf yah kalo ada yang OOC, dan ada yang kurang berkenan Gomen. And here we go the next chapter.

**Disclimair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love ****Khamora SsiZie**

**Chap 8 : Pengorbanan Sakura **

"Hhh apa lagi ini?" Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Bahaimana bisa? Kalian? Menglabui Suna?" Tanya Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan meremehkan kami. Kami menyiapkan ini jauh jauh hari, mengetahui ada desa lain yang ingin menghancurkan Suna kami memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik, dari kami ada yang menyamar sebagai shinobi Suna, lagi pula apa yang Tuan Kazeekage tau tentang masa lalu seorang Shino Aburame, kami berhasil membuat para shinobi Suna menyerahkan pekerjaan disini pada shinobi konoha"

"Kalian..." Naruto menggeram dan melancarkan serangan, ia melemparkan kunainya. Kunai itu meleset ke arah pepohonan.

"Naruto jangan terburu buru" Kata Shikamaru yang mencekram bahu Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Shino jelaskan apa kemampuan mereka?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Shino yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Mereka pandai melakukan ilusi, korban akan di buat tak bergerak, tetapi sayangnya, ilusi tak bisa dengan dua objek, atau lebih"

"Begitu? Mereka cuman berdelapan, jika terkena ilusi, maka 6 di antara kita akan bebas bergerak. Kita serang sekarang, tapi apa hanya itu kemampuan yang mereka miliki?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya tidak, aku khawatir mereka telah mempersiapkan hal hal yang tidak terduga"

"Kita serang sekarang, jika sudah selesai kita bantu yang di daerah timur, kita bereskan dulu di sini."

"Baik".

Pertarungan pun di mulai, mereka semua bertarung menggunakan kemampuan masing masing, para kunoichi di lindung, mereka tidak di biarkan bertarung berjaga jaga jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Pertarungan tidak sengit, tetapi tidak mudah juga, jujur saja mereka (Shinobi Konoha) sangat kualahan, mereka sudah saling berantakan, sayatan sayatan kunai sudah menjadi hiasan tubuh Shinobi Konoha, perlu diakui mereka ninja petarung jarak dekat yang hebat, benar kata Shino mereka telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Salah satu kunai musuh menancap tubuh Shino sang target yang sebenarnya kunai itu menusuk tepat di dada kanan, semunaya sangat kaget, hal ini memicu emosi Naruto untuk membunuh mereka. Tapi sekali lagi mereka juga lihai dalam bergerak, sangat cepat itulah kenapa mereka kualahan dalam menghadapi kawanan yang satu ini.

"Shino!" Semua tampak ingin pergi ke arah Shino tapi mereka harus waspada, Shikamaru pun membawa Shino pada kunoichi di belakang yang mereka lindungi. Shino tampak kaku dan pucat, padahal ini hanya tusukan biasa, itu membuat Shikamaru heran lalu para kunoichi pun menyembuhkan Shino, semuanya, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata mengalirkan chakra hijau mereka untuk menutup luka Shino dan darah berhenti keluar, tapi aneh, sangat aneh, lukanya tak mau tertutup bahkan darah sangat deras mengalir.

"Ada apa ini Sakura?" Ino tampak tercengang, mereka sangat terkejut.

"Sakura-sun? Mengapa luka Shino-sun semakin parah, jika begini dia akan mati kehilangan darah?" Raut wajah Hinata sangat tampak kebingungan dan khawatir, Sakura sebagai yang paling senior di sana tak kalah terkejutnya, sedari tadi ia melototi tubuh Shino tampak sangat tidak percaya, hampir 15 menit tapi luka Shino tak kunjung sembuh malah semakin parah, Sakura tak tau akan menjawab apa sedari tadi ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu, Shino masih sadar, tetapi seakan ia berada di antara mati atau hidup, ia sekarat, Sakura nampak heran dengan keadaan Shino, hanya sebuah kunai lalu ia tampak seperti orang yang mau mati, Sakura mengangkat kepalnya yang sedari tadi kaku tertunduk menatap tubuh Shino.

"Kalian, tinggalkan kami berdua, ikutlah bertarung, dan katakan pada Shikamaru untuk jangan terlalu banyak terkena kunai, kalian tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya, hanya aku yang bisa, pergilah" Sakura berkata sangat lancar seakan semua telah ia rencanakan dari dalam otaknya sedari tadi, saat ia tak kalah kakunya dengan tubuh Shino, bedanya ia terduduk berlutut, namun sangat jelas raut wajah kesedihan dari dalam diri Sakura.

"Tapi Saku-chan, memanga dia kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hanya kau yang bisa?" Ino tampak tidak terima Sakura mengatakan itu semua.

"Ino, saat ku suruh membaca buku kedoktreran di perpustakan apa kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino dengan sedikit nada penekanan.

"Um... Itu, aku.." Ino kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Karena itu kau masih saja juniorku, bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti perintah? Cepatlah Ino, dan Hinata kau juga, tapi sebelum itu, berikanlah Chakra kalian sedikit pada ku? Bolehkah?" Setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata mengangguk dan memberi Sakura chakranya, tetapi Ino langsung pergi, ia nampak kesal dan marah terhadap Sakura, tidak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, susullah Ino" Setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata menghilang dari hadapan Sakura "Maafkan aku Ino"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BRUKK

Temari ambruk di tanah, ia seperti bertarung selama dua hari, Shikamaru yang melihat ini pun langsung membantu Temari berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sekujur tubuhku terasa lemah semua"

"Aku juga, sedikit lagi ini akan berakhir, jadi bertahanlah" Kata Shikamaru menenangkan. Tidak hanya mereka berdua semua nampak sangat kelelahan dan lemah, di antara mereka sedari tadi Ino dan Hinata datang membantu itu membuat yang lain heran, namun mereka percaya pada Sakura.

Lama mereka saling beradu, saling menghindar, pepohonan rimbun tadi pun di ubah mereka menjadi tanah lapang yang luas, para burung burung pun berterbangan di mana mana menandakan adanya getaran hebat dari tempat sekitar.

"Huh.. sepertinya mereka semua sudah terkena" Kata Pria berambut nyentrik bernama Shota sambil ngos ngosan karena kualahan, kepada sesosok pria yang berada di sampingnya yang sedari tadi mewakilinya berbicara, terlihat sepertinya dialah sang pemimpin dari ninja berandalan yang ingin menghabisi Konoha ini.

"Betul sekali, mari kita hentikan ini" Percakapan ini tidak di sadari siapapun sampai pada akhirnya sang pemimpin sebut saja kelompok berandalan berteriak "Sudah cukup bermain main, kalian juga akan mati secara perlahan" Seketika dedaunan di sana menjadi sangat ramai menghalangi tiap mata seseorang saking banyaknya mereka sampai melihat hanya warna hijau berputar putar di antara tiap pasang mata yang ada di sana, setelah lima menit lamanya mereka beradu pandang dengan dedaunan akhirnya dedaunan menghilang. Semua nampak kaget, karena tidak ada satupun dari ninja berandalan tadi yang ada.

"Cih, melarikan diri rupanya" Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya kelelahan yang ia dapat, terbayar dengan melarikan dirinya para musuh.

Shino datang bersama Sakura, ia terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya, bahkan sudah sanggup berjalan. "Shino.. Kau sudah sehat" Lirih Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas, pahalawan konoha ini tak lepas dari serangan 'kelelahan' yang menimpa semua orang. Seketika mereka semua terlihat kagum dengan cara penyembuhan Sakura yang sangat ampuh tak terkecuali Ino, namun gengsinya telalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ceritanya panjang, di antara kalian berapa banyak yang terkena kunai?" Tanya Sakura melihat sekeliling,  
"Semua dari kami terkena kunai" Jawab sang Ketua. Sakura tampak kaget dan tak percaya, tapi seketika itu ia tersenyum, anehnya tersenyum putus asa.

"Benarkah, sepertinya aku akan sedikit kualahan, Hinata kau masih memiliki chakra?"

"Ia aku masih punya"

"Boleh aku minta?"

"Sakura kami di sini sangat kekurangan chakra jika kau meminta chakra Hinata kau bisa membuatnya tidak berdaya" Semua tampak kaget dengan penuturan Naruto barusan, tidak terkecuali Hinata.

"Begitu ya?" Jeda sedikit lalu Sakura melanjutkan dialognya "Aku mengerti sekarang Naruto" Kata Sakura tersenyum gaje pada Naruto, sepertinya ekspresi senyum Sakura sangat banyak hari ini.

"Mengerti apa?" Tanya Naruto menautkan keningnya.

"Yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, jadi aku tidak perlu penasaran lagi sekarang".

"Bagaimana kau? Ak.."

"Bisa kalian hentikan percakapan persahabatan yang tidak kami mengerti, dan Sakura obatilah kami" Perkataan Naruto tadi di potong oleh sang leader, sipa lagi? Pria berambut nanas kita yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya dari rintangan Brother complex.

"Gomen-ne, gomen, sini ku sembuhkan," Ada yang aneh dari penyembuhan Sakura tidak seperti biasa, ia mengalirkan chakra, tapi kali ini ia menyerapnya, tetapi, tidak membuat shinobi konoha kelelahan, justru semakin membaik, ia sudah mengobati semua, terakhir giliran Sasuke, Sasuke nampak sangat memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kata Sasuke yang kini memandangan lurus ke depan.

"Aku? Tidak.. Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan bahkan mataku?" Sakura gelalapan seperti ketauhan mencuri sneak seseorang di lemari pendingin.

"Berarti memang kau habis menangis?" Pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan.

"Ku bilang tidak". Kata Sakura tegas.

"Aku sering memperhatikan matamu, dan sengat jelas saat kau berbohong"

"Kkkau?" Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Apa sudah selesai? Lama sekali?" Sasuke mengalihkan percakapan.

"Sudah selesai". Sasuke lalu bangkit dan segera berdiri merenggangkan ototnya, Sakura memperhatikannya, lalu wajah Sakura berubah menjadi Sendu dan ia tertunduk.

Setelah mereka cukup beristirahat mereka pun memutuskan kembali ke Suna dan melaporkannya masalah ini segera. Setelah merasa segar mereka sedikit merapikan penampilan mereka lalu bersiap melakukan perjalanan, saat Shikamaru ingin melompat...

"Shikamaru, aku ingin bicara" Sakura menahan Shikamaru dan terlihat raut muka Sakura sangat khidmat athmosphere ini membuat Shimaru menjadi tak kalah serius.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja?"

"Jika nanti ada yang menghalang kalian ke Suna, tinggalkan saja"

"Kalian? Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru sangat heran.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja, bukankah kau seharusnya berjalan dengan kekasih mu?" Sakura tersenyum jahil, dan bertambahlah ekspresi senyum sakura.

"Kau ini. Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau sangat pucat?"

"Aku baik baik saja? Mungkin aku kehilangan banyak chakra, tetapi sebentar lagi nanti akan pulih, ayo cepatlah, aku tidak ingin di jadikan orang ke tiga dalam hubungan mu" Perkataan Sakura mendapat tatapan 'yang benar saja' dari Shikamaru.

Sakura sedikit tertawa lalu segera memanjat pohon untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sekali lagi kecanggungan meliputi mereka, tetapi kali ini benar benar hening, bahkan mereka dapat mendengar suara burung yang selalu berkeak keok, ya, sekarang sudah mulai beranjak senja bahkan warna keorenyean sudah menyeruak di suluh permukaan mega langit yang luas. Sekali lagi Shikamaru memipin, berada di depan. Sedang asyik mereka melompat tiba tiba..

BRUKK, suara sesuatu yang sangat besar dari arah belakang, jika di dengar seperti suara benda yang sangat besar jatuh dari ketinggian, mereka semua menoleh dan mereka sangat terkejut ternyata bukan benda yang jatuh melainkan seorang manusia. Dan dia adalah Sakura. Mereka sangat kaget dengan apa yang mereka pandangi seakan mereka menonton adegan drama dimana tokoh favorite mereka terkena luka tusuk, atau semacamnya, nyatanya kedaan Sakura memang sangat tragis, ia jatuh, dan terbaring di tanah dengan kaki tertekuk dan tangan terkulai lemas, mata Sakura terbuka dan tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, pandangannya kosong seakan di sana tida ada jiwa sama sekali. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Naruto menopang tubuh Sakura lalu mengguncangkannya berharap ada jawabannya. Namun bukannya jawaban malah air mata yang semakin deras yang mereka lihat.

"Ino ada apa ini?, kenapa ia? Kenapa ia tak bisa bicara?" Tanya Shikamaru panik.

"Aku tak tau?" Ino tak kalah paniknya lalu memeriksa tubuh Sakura.

"Saku-chan, bicaralah? Aku tak bisa melihat mu seperti ini, katakan sesuatu" Lee sudah hampir ingin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku sudah mengalirkan chakra ku, tapi ia tidak bisa menyerapnya. Ini persis seperti Shino tadi, aku tdak mengerti" Jelas Ino yang nampak sangat amat ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Lalu siapa yang menyembuhkan Shino? Apa dia semuanya? Dia yang melakukannya sendiri? Apa yang dia katakan pada kalian saat itu ?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan pergilah, hanya aku yang bisa mengobatinya"

"Bukankah dia sering membaca buku akhir akhir ini?" Tanya Shikamaru seperti seporang detektiv.

"Jika dia tidak ada kegiatan, dia akan membaca" Jawab Sasuke datar tapi jelas sekali raut wajah kepanikan.

"Temari, Geledah tasnya" Titah Shikamaru, tidak perlu waktu, bahkan 1 detik Temari lalu bergegas menggeledah tas Sakura.

Temari mendapat satu satunya buku disana, lalu dengan sigap ia memberikannya pada Shikamaru, tidak butuh bagi Shikamaru untuk mencari informasi yang ia ingin ketahui karena di buku itu ada halaman yang dilipat menandakan halaman terakhir yang dibaca Sakura. Shikamaru membaca lembar demi lembar, semua menanti apa yang akan Shikamru dapatkan, lakukan, dan reaksi apa yang akan di keluarkan, ia tetap membaca dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, tetapi tiba tiba pandangan mata Shikamaru menjadi kosong, persis seperti Sakura yang mengetahui apa yang dialami Shino. Mata Shikamaru melotot tajam selama beberap detik lalu seketika tubuh Shikamaru menjadi lemas semua ia berlutut, semua menjadi semakin panik dan bertanya, Temari lalu mendatang Shikamaru dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"Shikamaru ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Temari penasaran dan khawatir tentunya.

"Shikamaru kau baik baik saja ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru lalu mendatangi tubuh Sakura sambil tetap tertutup ia memandang wajah Sakura lalu tertunduk lemas sambil tetap berlutut.

"Puas kau Sakura? Membuatku menjadi sangat tak berguna sekarang? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Nada sendu keluar dari bibir Shikamaru semua kaget dengan pernyataan Shikamaru, sedangkan Sakura sudah membuat sungai di pipinya, setiap saat tangisan Sakura semakin tak terbendung.

"Apa maksudmu? Hey Shikamaru jelaskan ini apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? " Naruto seakan ingin memakan Shikamaru, Lee juga terus mendesak Shikamaru untuk berbicara.

"Dia, Haruno Sakura, akan mati." Shikamaru seperti doktor yang tak mempunya perasaan yang memfonis seorang pasien yang ia benci.

Hening, tiba tiba suasana sangat tidak enak. Selama beerapa detik mereka mencerna apa yang mereka dengar.

PLAK Satu tamparan dari Ino yang suda menangis, PLAK dua tamparan dari Sasuke, yang membuat orang lain terkejut, Sasuke memandang wajah Shikamaru dingin.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jangan memfonis seperti itu" Sasuke berbicara namun dengan raut wajah dan intonasi yang mengatakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Datar.

"Sakura mengorbankan dirinya, ia menyerap racun yang sudah ada dalam tubuh kita semua. Nanti akan ku jelaskan lebih lanjut. Neji, Chouji, Ten Ten, dan Lee pergilah ke Suna segera laporkan ini pada Kazekage" Shikamaru tampak sangat berpikir ia tahu bahwa ia harus cepat mengambil langkah.

"Aku tidak mau, tega sekali kau menyuruhku meninggalkan Saku-chan saat dia membutuhkan ku" Lee tampak sangat tak terima dengan apa yang di katakan ketua timnya itu.

"Baiklah, Kalian bertiga pergilah sekarang, jika ada yang menghalangi perjalanan kalian bunuh saja jika sudah menyusahkan" Pernyataan Shikamaru ini seperti mengungumumkan skak matt, sudah inilah yang terjadi tak ada yang bisa menentang.

"Baik" Ketiganya kompak menjawab.

"Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Sai, dan aku akan berpencar mencari penginapan, Temari, Hinata, Ino, cari pengobatan yang dapat membuat sel darah putih meningkat, dan Sasuke, jaga Sakura kita kembali setelah 15 menit ."

"Shikamaru jelaskan pada ku dulu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa tadi yang kau katakan? Kenapa? Shikamaru? Aku tidak tenang" Ino mendesak Shikamaru mengatakan semuanya. Sambil terus menangis.

"Ino, kita harus cepat untuk menyelamatkan nyawnaya, kau mengerti, jadi kita harus bergerak sekarang"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi yang di suruh oleh Shikamaru tadi hilang dari pandangan, terkecuali Ino, Hinata, dan Temari.

"Ino, ayolah, kita harus cepat untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-sun" Bujuk Hinata pada Ino yang terus memandang Sakura dengan menangis.

"Iya, Hinata benar, kita harus cepat" Temari juga turut membujuk Ino, Ino tidak bergeming.

"Pergilah Ino, kumohon" Ino kaget dengan Sasuke yang melontarkan kalimat pernyataan memohon, saat itu seakan Ino sudah kembali ke bumi tempat ia berpijak setelah dari tadi jiwanya melayang memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke saat ini sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan Naruto yaitu menopang tubuh Sakura lalu ia sendiri bersandar di salah satu pepohonan. Ino, Hinata, dan Temari pun mencari apa yang disuruhkan oleh ketua mereka.

"Baka!" Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu yang tertuju oleh seseorang yang berada dalam pelukannya, seorang gadis yang sedari tadi tidak ada hentinya untuk menangis dengan pandangan kosong yang menghiasi mata hijau emeraldnya. "Jika begini, apakah aku memiliki kesempatan?" Sasuke seperti bertanya pada sirinya sendiri. Pandangan Sasuke sedari tadi lurus ke depan, tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**TBC**

Author Speak Time...

Gimana Minna-sun? Maaf yah jika kalian kecewa, saya sudah berusaha, tapi jika ini belum maksimal, saya akan lebih berusaha di next chap. Sekali lagi luph yu so much buat para readers yang udah nangkring, yang udah ninggalin cuap cuap di kotak ripiew, bahkan yang ngefave, kalian terlalu baik pada ku hiks hiks -_- aku terharu *ngambil tissue*arigatou gozaimazu, dan sekali lagi Minal Aidin Minna-sun.

Yosh, Ganbatte for everyone, love you.

Last Word...

Review Please...:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love ****Khamora SsiZie**

**Chap 9 : Misi Tambahan **

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Shikamaru kembali disusul oleh yang lainnya yang tampak ngosngosan Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang masih setia memeluk Sakura tak lupa dengan tatapan datarnya tentunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia Pingsan" Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kalian mendapat penginapan di sekitar sini?" Semua menggeleng pasrah dengan jawaban mereka sendiri.

"Aku menemukannya di sana sekitar 200 meter dari sini, aku sudah mengeceknya, itu adalah rumah yang tidak berpenghuni, kelihatannya tidak terawat tapi aku yakin aman" Kata Kiba bagaikan air di tengah kehausan.

"Kita ke sana sekarang" Semua bangkit termasuk dengan Sasuke ia menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Namun tubuh Sakura di rebut oleh Lee. Alis Sasuke berkerut sesaat.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya kau pasti lelah, terima kasih sudah menjagannya" Lee dan yang lainnya pun menuju tempat yng di beritau Kiba, Kecuali Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan pandangan mata fokus pada Lee, namun hanya sebentar lalu ia pun mengikuti yang lainnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Setibanya mereka di tempat yang di maksud kiba, mereka segera meletakkan tubuh Sakura yang tak berdaya itu untuk berbaring, semuanya menunggu penjelasan dari Shikamaru dengan hati yang sangat berdebar, bagaiman tidak? Tubuh yang baru saja mereka baringkan di fonis sudah tidak meilki harapan hidup. Atmospher ini sangat tidak mengenakan, tidak ada yag memcah keheningan. Semua menunggu dengan sabar.

"Baiklah semua dengarkan baik-baik, seperti yang aku baca di buku Sakura, racun ini sangat sulit di sembuhkan, satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkannya ialah ketika kita menyerap racun tersebut melalui aliran chakra, dengan kata lain kau harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu kau yang perlahan mati. Racun itu akan menyebar di seluruh aliran darah, akan menyerang sel, kemudian mematikan fungsinya, racun ini akan memulai reaksi dari kaki, lalu ia akan sampai ke otak untuk mematikan fungsi otak sebagai pusat koordinator, itulah sebabnya Sakura sudah tidak bisa berjalan, ia juga juga tidak bisa bicara, rupanya racun ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat , memerlukan waktu tiga hari untuk mencapai otak, kita hanya memiliki waktu selama itu untuk memikirkan caranya" Jelas Shikamaru panjang dan lebar, semuanya lalu sangat lesu, mereka tidak percaya Sakura mengorbankan dirinya seperti itu, ada yang bersandar di tembok, dengan tatapan putus asa, ada yang membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, ada yang tidak berhentinya menangis, Ino sedari tadi memandang wajah Sakura yang matanya sedari tadi tertutup rapat, sesekali ia merapikan anak rambut Sakura yang tidak beraturan,

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura seperti ini?" Ino tidak henti hentinya menangis membentak semua orang yang ada di sana.

"..." Namun semua diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa apaan ini, kalian jawablah, ini tentang nyawa teman kalian, Shikamaru!" Ino membentak Shikamaru dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Diamlah Ino, kami semua sedang memikirkannya!" Shikaru balas membentak, Ino yang kaget dari bentakan Shikamaru langsung keluar dari rumah yang didapatkan Kiba itu entah menuju kemana, Temari yang melihat kekasihnya itu sedang marah menenangkannya, apa lagi yang di bentaknya adalah Ino, orang terdekatnya setelah Temari, Chouji, Azuma, dan kedua orang tuanya dan teman teman yang lain tentunya, ia memegang pundak Shikamaru untuk lalu sadar degan apa yang dilakukannya, ia lalu tertunduk lesu lalu mengikuti jejak Ino keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

Lain Shikamaru lain pula Ino, siapa yang tidak kaget dengan bentakan seorang sahabat, terlebih ini adalah Shikamaru orang yang paling jarang dilihatnya marah, jangankan Ino, semua yang berada di sana sangat kaget dengan bentakkan Shikamaru, Ia kini sedang berada di tengah hutan, ia bersandar di pohon yang sangat besar, ia mengangis dengan sangat deras, bahkan suara isakannya pun mungkin bisa terdengar dalam radius dua meter. Ia merenungkan apa yang terjadi, demi tuhan, ia sangat panik, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan semua hanya terlihat lesu, namun, ayolah, Ino, semua juga panik dengan caranya sendiri jangan mempersulit keadaan.

Ino berhenti menangis, di lapnya air mata yang sedari tadi tak bisa di bendungnya, ia menengadah matanya menangkap banyak sekali bintang, sekali lagi ia tak bisa membendung cairan yang keluar dari matanya, ia menangis lagi tanpa suara, betapa menyedihkannya. Srek Srek yah, kira kira seperti itulah bunyi suara daun kering bergesekan satu sama lain, kemungkinan penyebabnya adanya benda yang menggerakannya atau angin yang berhembus, Ino memicingkan mata. Untuk ninja seperti Ino, dua kemungkinan tadi tidak berlaku, yang ada di kepalanya ialah musuh, dengan posisi duduk namun siaga Ino memicingkan mata, bersiap untuk semua kemungkinan, namun yang muncul adalah sosok hitam berkulit pucat, Ino kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bukan hantu, bukan zombie sosok berkulit pucat yang dimaksud adalah Sai, Ino kaget karena yang mendatanginya adalah Sai, orang yang belakangan ini selalu bicara dengannya. Namun Ino tidak peduli, ia kembali memandang bintang, sungguh ghadis berambut panjang ini tidak mau dilihat menyedihkan, apalagi oleh Sai.

"Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara tangisan mu, makanya aku berani mendatangimu, ku pikir sudah reda" Sai memulai pembicaraan. Ino tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

"Sekeras itukah?" Ino berbicara tanpa menoleh pada satusatunya lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak juga, hanya sedari tadi aku mengikutimu, jadi aku tahu" Jawab Sai dengan polosnya. "Dia terlihat menyesal membentakmu tadi dia juga pergi menyendiri, di temani kekasih kuncir empatnya" Lanjutnya.

"Siapa? Shikamru? Aku sudah biasa, percayalah dia sangat menyebalkan seperti itu, setelah merenung aku pikir aku juga salah"Ino juga terlihat menyesal.

"Mmm kau benar, semua sangat panik, aku juga tidak menyangka Sakura dapat melakukan hal seperti ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini seperti memakan pinang di belah dua" Sa manggut-manggut sambil mengucapkan kalimar rancu tersebut. Ino langsung menoleh pada Sai yang barusan mengeluarkan kalimat rancu tersebut,

"Hahahahahahahaha. Apa yang kau maksud memakan buah simalakama?" Ino tertawa lepas, sungguh kepolosan Sai ada manfaatnya juga bagi kesedihan manusia.

"Oh, iya benar, itu yangku baca di buku" Sai lalu menatap Ino intens, ia tersenyum, sepertinya senyum kali ini benar benar tulus, Ino yang jarang melihatnya jadi begidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Senang melihatmu tertawa lagi" Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sai barusan mengagetkan Ino, ia terbelalak mendengarnya sedetik berikutnya Ino ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sai" Setelah mengucapkannya ia kembali menatap bintang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah" Sai memberi semangat Ino.

"Mmm, aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku berhenti menangis" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah apa yang membuat mu berhenti menangis?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Aku hanya teringat Chouji" Ino kini menunduk dan menopangkan wajahnya dilututnya.

"Chouji?" Sai bertanya, kenapa tiba-tiba Ino mengungkit tentang Chouji.

"Mmm, ia pernah berkata, 'Tenanglah Ino, Shikamaru adalah Shikamaru, meskipun kau melihatnya sangat cuek, tapi ia juga peduli dengan teman-temannya, jangan lupa jika ia di beri amanah untuk menjadi ketua, tidak peduli anggotanya bernyawa atau tidak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan satupun, ia juga ingin berhasil, dan ingatlah sahabat kita itu mempunyai IQ lebih dari dua ratus jika semut tidak berhasil menemukan jalan ke sarangnya, maka Shikamaru bisa, jadi tenang saja dan jika memang misi ini gagal, berarti itu sudah kehendak Tuhan, karena kita sudah berusaha keras' Itu katanya, Chouji selalu berhasil menenangkanku, dan saat itu aku tidak pernah meragukan Shikamru lagi, tadi aku sempat lupa dengan ini, aku terlalu panik, namun aku percaya Shikamaru akan menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Sakura."Ino berkata panjang dan lebar sampai sampai ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang tadi tidak sempat ia hirup.

"Oh, begitu, kalian rupanya sangat mengenal Shikamaru" Sai kembali dengan senyum menyeringainya. Membuat Ino bertingakah normal kembali saat melihatnya. Sepertinya semua orang lebih terbiasa dengan ketidaknormalan senyum Sai.

"Begitulah, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil mana mungkin tidak tahu watak masing-masing" Ino tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Aku Iri" Suara Sai terdengar lirih sehingga suara yang sampai di telinga Ino terdengar samar-samar.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Ino meminta penjelasan kalimat dari Sai yang barusan ia keluarkan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Lagi lagi senyum palsu menjadi bingkai bibir Sai. Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu, tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan sosok di sampingnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disisi lain sesosok pria tampan kini sedang merenung menyandarkan diri di pohon yang cukup besar, suasana malam nan gelap seakan menemani suasana hati yang sedang galau, terlebih lagi ia baru saja membentak sahabatnya, pria berambut nanas ini diikuti oleh kekasihnya yang berkuncir empat, Temari nama wanita berkuncir empat itu mengikuti kekasihnya, saat mendapatkan kekasihnya, Shikamru sudah melakukan ritual menemukan jalan keluar yang pernah ia lihat saat sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ujian chunin dulu. Kalian semua tahu pertanda apa itu, bahkan Temari pun tersenyum senang saat melihatnya. Temari kini duduk di hadapan Shikamaru, ia meneliti lekuk wajahnya, ia memerhatikan dengan seksama seakan Shikamaru adalah objek paling menarik yang pernah ia lihat, ia tersenyum sendiri entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, mungkin sedang serius ia sangat tampan, entahlah tanya pada Temari saja. Tengah asyik memandang wajah Shikamaru, Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuka mata, hal ini membuat Temari terperanjat kaget, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget dengan hal yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, mengagetkan ku saja" Temari sudah hampir memakan Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memerhatikan ku seperti itu" Kata Shikamaru cuek. Kembali ke sifat asal rupanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku memerhatikanmu?" Kata Temari yang terkejut, ternyata kegiatannya tadi di ketahui oleh sang objek.

"Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu" Rupanya Shinobi satu ini terlalu cuek. "Jangan membuang waktu, ayo kita kembali, aku sudah menemukan solusinya" Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mereka lansung melesat kembali.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku sudah menemukan solusinya, meskipun begitu, aku meminta persutujuan pada kalian semua atas misi tambahan ini?" Kata Sikhamaru langsung meskipun hanya beberapa detik, mengnjak lantai penginapan, setelah mengatakannya, Shikamaru lansung duduk dan memerhatikan satu persatu semua yang ada di sana, tiba-tiba saja Ino datang menyusul bersama Sai di belakangnya.

"Mari kita dengar dulu, dan Shikamaru aku minta maaf,"kata Ino yang langsung ikut duduk di samping Temari. "Siapa yang menjaga Sakura di dalam?" Ino bertanya setelah melihat sepertinya tidak ada yang mendampingi Sakura.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu,"kata Lee pada Ino, dan ia langsung manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, begini, Sakura terkena racun yang di berikan dari musuh, jika musuh membuat racun itu untuk senjata, otomatis mereka juga memiliki anti bodynya, atau obat penawar, berjaga jika ada seseorang dari mereka yang tidak sengaja terkena jika berlatih bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu berarti?" Tanya Naruto yang akhirnya membuka otaknya di saat seperti ini.

"Kita harus ke desa tersebut, inilah jalan satu-satunya," kata Shikamaru seperti mengumumkan perang.

"Tapi ini sangat berbahaya?" Kata Naruto lagi,

"Aku tahu, untuk itu aku untuk itu aku meminta persutujuan kalian, jika menunggu bantuan, kira-kira akan memrlukan waktu lima hari untuk menuju ke sini, Sakura tidak memiliki waktu selama itu," Shikumaru memerhatikan satu persatu raut wajah semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kami setuju, kapan kita akan pergi?"Tanya Sasuke yang pada akhirnya buka mulut.

"Malam ini, tapi hanya aku, Sasuke, Ino dan Temari saja yang masuk ke desa yang lain menunggu di luar, selain itu ada yang harus menjaga Sakura di sini."

"Aku saja, biar aku yang menjaganya," pernyataan Shino membuat semuanya menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran, pun dengan seseorang yang kini mengkerutkan alisnya sangat dalam,

"Aku saja, biar aku yang menjaga Saku-chan," Lee sepertinya ingin menjadi pria pelindung Sakura.

"Tidak Lee, kecepatanmu di butuhkan untuk berjaga-jaga, ku pikir Shino cocok, karena ia sudah ke sana, mungkin nanti ada yang menandainya, jadi ku putuskan Shino untuk menjaganya," Shikamaru menatap dalam Lee lalu menatap Shino dengan tatapan –jaga dia baik baik- Shino hanya menanggapi melihat tatapan Shikamaru.

"Tap Shikamar..."

"Lee, tolonglah," Belum sempat Lee menyanggah sudah di hentikan duluan oleh Ino. Lee pun menerima dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah, begini, aku, Sasuke, Temari, dan Ino akan masuk dan menyamar, kita akan berpencar, berpasangan, lalu mencari tahu dengan cara masing-masing, dan yang lain berjaga di luar desa, bersiaplah, lima menit lagi kita berangkat kira-kira kita sampai di sana besok pagi" Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang harus di lakukan.

Semua pun melakukan persiapan, setelah di rasa sudah siap, mereka ke luar penginapan dan segera mwnuju lokasi yang di tuju.

TBC

Hallo, ketemu lagi, siapa yang masih ingat dengan fic ini?

Heeheheheh maaf yah lama, #Deep Bow#

Dan juga pendek, ini chap buat refreshing, di repiew yah?

Repiew please?


End file.
